Make Up!
by Sutta Hiiraa
Summary: Save a small bout of depression, Usagi has not had any troubles for two years... until sudden memories overtake her heart, and her friends are stolen away.
1. Moonlight That Lit The Galaxy Part 1

Okay, my first story, bit scary, really. I know it's short - it's meant to be. I a) didn't feel a need to express the relationship between the senshi, and b) wanted Usagi to seem distant.

This story is supposed to be manga based, but some of it runs into the anime... sorry!

Disclaimer: We all know this... I don't own Sailormoon... XD

* * *

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" The lights blared, and every insignificant squeak of floorboard was amplified, sending a chilling ringing sensation down the young woman's spine. Walls coyly wrapped themselves around her in mock slowness, the words on the page before her playing cruel, twisting tricks. She couldn't feel her fingers, wrists, ankles, calves; every movement lacked feeling, relied on automatic function. Her blue eyes narrowed lightly, as though she were about to drift off into sleep, however, as the other grabbed at her lank wrist, Usagi bolted upright. 

"Oh… Ami-chan, when did you get here?" The first asked outright, eyes widening in sudden realization, long blond hair fluttering about her face, tied in two messy buns atop her head. In her surprise, she'd brought her knees up, causing the table at which the two sat to tumble, paper flying in every direction. The other blinked innocently, as a pencil struck her at the crown of her blue-haired head, giving her reason to do little more than wince. "Ami-chan! I'm sorry… I thought I'd grown out of that…"

A silence ensued, one in which, Usagi, having judged the tension, dropped to her knees and piled endless papers, paying little attention to the subject on each. "You seem… distant, Usagi-chan. I know math isn't your favorite; however, I think you need to loosen up, even if final examinations are only a week away. Maybe the arcade, you haven't seen Minako-chan in quite a while, to my understanding." She stood, straightened the skirt to her school uniform unconsciously, motioning toward the door.

"Rei-chan…" Usagi whispered longingly as the two passed the Hikawa Jinja. The sign seemed to set out into the sidewalk, its woven character's catching the light of the setting sun ominously. Usagi closed her eyes with a grief-stricken wistful sigh, "I've taken so much time studying for these exams, I haven't seen Rei-chan lately, and I miss her so much… I almost wish we had senshi business, just so I could see everybody once in a while. We haven't been all together for a good two years." A single tear threatened to overthrow her serenity.

"So sentimental, Usagi-chan!" A slightly taller girl cried happily, hugging Usagi from behind until the former teetered on her unsteady heels. Rei laughed, violet eyes sparkling, and teased ruthlessly, "I missed you to, Odango!" Finally glancing upward, she waved at Ami, still stretched across Usagi's back as the first raindrop fell to her nose. "Ami-chan." She acknowledged before falling back on her heels, grabbing both Ami's and Usagi's wrists, and pulling them up the street.

"_Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato, Ii wake bakari mitsuketeru…" _Usagi hummed lightly beneath her breath, smiling softly to herself in recollection of years past, things she'd done, people she'd known. She'd found herself a cup of coffee, and silently stirred it between her hands, drinking in the warmth, were as the liquid was left untouched. She watched the dapple of cream she'd put in swirl atop the mass of black, and to some degree, the twirl took over her entire mind.

"_Chaos, Queen Metallia, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, Nephrenia, and Galaxia, I know now, why you were seeking my power. It is the same as the feeling that I seek for the ones I love, and my friends. We are all stars alone. We meet our desire, wanting to be as one. As one. That is how we begin. And now I, too, will seek you. I will envelop you. Inside this Cauldron, to save everything. " _She could distantly remember saying that, once, and now the very cream in her coffee shoved it back into her face.

The café was crowded, full of those avoiding the sudden downpour, and among the mess of civilians, Rei had tracked Makoto and Minako. They'd sat at one table, the other four participating in an overly active conversation, including massive hugs and giggles over recent news. Usagi hadn't noticed their arrival; there was nothing but the ivory cream and the growing mass of black enveloping it. She could see herself, throwing away her mortal life into the cauldron, and then suddenly, an image of herself walking to school. What had been in the middle? She couldn't remember. All she could see were the memories drowning in her coffee.

The droning voice of Chaos pierced her mind, _"Your coming here was destiny. Where there is light, there is darkness. The darkness calls to the light, and the light calls again to the darkness. Our destiny matches. As before, when everything was one here, the time has now come again for light and darkness to join hands! Soldier of the galaxy's strongest light, Sailormoon! Give me your power now! At last, my long awaited wish has come, for me to rule the entire universe instead of this Cauldron!"_

"Usagi-chan, are you listening to me? Usagi-chan?" She jolted up, eyes wide staring unseeingly at Minako, breathing heavily, and quite audibly. She could feel the single tear welling beneath her eyelashes, and couldn't comprehend why it was there; she'd accepted her past, or perhaps it was pity.  
She felt overwhelming pity for something that couldn't be, something that couldn't cry, some_one_ who couldn't give up, couldn't back away. "The green or the orange, Usagi-chan?"

"What? Oh, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, I haven't seen you in a while. Those are so cute, where did you get them?" She fingered the two knee-length skirts Makoto held in either hand, smiling as though she hadn't understood the question, nor what had just passed. "Mako-chan, that green one would suit you so well, it's your color, really." Usagi glanced between each stunned face stupidly, her smile fading as she passed from Ami to Rei to Makoto to finally rest on Minako.

Minako raised one eyebrow in silent question; Makoto cocked her head to the side, placing a finger on her rosy lips. Rei took a slightly surprised look, starting from her forehead and rounding over her cheekbones, Ami, however, didn't take the slightest unnerve. "Usagi-chan, did you hear Mina-chan's question? At all? Did you know that Mako-chan and Minako-chan were here at all?" Looking dazed, Usagi shook her head slowly, clutching the plastic coffee cup toward her chest.

The lights flickered unexpectedly, shrouding the café in darkness before resuming a single light on a young girl. This gained nothing, save the attention of every being throughout the room; Ami's eyes were the first to narrow under suspicion. Lights blaring, as though they screamed, began to light atop every civilian, save those beside Usagi. Slowly, each human dropped to his or her knees, eyes wide staring unblinkingly toward the ceiling, before collapsing to the floor.

Shuddering, Usagi stood, shoving the coffee across the table until it spilled hap hazardously against the red leather seats. Quite suddenly, she couldn't see anything, nor feel the presence of those around her, she'd become paralyzed, yet still knew she stood. Rei shoved her out the nearby door as she remained stationary, and she crumpled to kneel and support her back against the wall, but still with the ability to hear. She wanted to move, more than anything in the world, her mind actively willed her arm to rise, but it remained limp beside her.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Eyes wide, Usagi's heart shattered, yet somehow she managed to grab at the brooch, forever resting against her breast. She momentarily felt the careful curve of the heart, and each individual crystal, representing each guardian planet. Usagi fiddled with it momentarily, throwing away the sudden feeling of despair blossoming in each of her limbs and instead put her efforts into meekly tossing the brooch, "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

A small pulse of light emitted, before failing, as the compact fell earthward to land with a dim clutter against the pavement. Usagi stared dumbly, regaining her composure only enough to throw herself toward the brooch, and fumble with the latch, reassuring herself of the crystal's unwavering existence. It was most certainly there, with its unmatched brilliance, save the fact it flickered, it molded to her hand, as though it were melting. The mark of her very soul was changing.

She blinked in sudden panic, and as her eyelids rose once more, the crystal was unchanged, its lotus shape carved solidly. Breathing heavily, panic coursing through her blood, she raised it once more, "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" This time it did little more than fall, and to Usagi's disbelief, the center cracked viciously, attacking the first four gems implanted in its rounded surface. The crashes that had consistently sounded behind her abruptly stopped, and her eyes widened in horror.

"P-Pharaoh 90… b-but… Wait! It's real!" Usagi confined her breath within her chest until it burned, the silence growing in her defiant response to the battles within. Her back tensed as she grew another quick breath as a crash erupted inside the café, followed by the strained voice of Ami, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She couldn't force herself to her feet, nor could she begin to try another vain attempt at transformation – Usagi had been pushed into listening to a loosing battle.

"Don't play the fool you're not, Mercury! This thing can't be Death Phantom! Mercury? Mercury!" Usagi winced, and shifted slightly until the comfort of her knees met her chest, and she hugged herself bitterly, feigning tears. It had been Makoto who had spoken, who would be the next to fall, for that was what was surely happening; Ami carried not the power to defeat a reborn Pharaoh 90. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Her heart stung, for neither Ami nor Makoto had spoken since their attacks, whereas Minako and Rei had.

"Jupiter! Mercury! No! No! No! Metallia couldn't have… but…" Usagi had been reduced to whimpers, closing her eyes, allowing the sudden bout of paralysis to overtake her. The very unknowing of what was happening gnawed at her, and she cursed her compact's very existence, it's insolence toward her needs – the crystal's insolence. "Venus Love Beauty Shock!" That left Rei, with the possibility of Mars against, at the very least, three pieces of Chaos.

"No… I can't fight you… No." Despair, hurt, emotion flooded Rei's voice, and the first tear struck Usagi's rain-soaked face, the darkness shrouding her vision once again. "That can't be you; you'd never… would you? Were you trying to tell us that? Was that why you wouldn't reply?" Usagi's eyes snapped open at these words; it couldn't possibly be herself in that room, she stood – sat – her ground outside. "No, you'll just have to destroy me; I could never raise a hand to you, Usagi-chan."

* * *

Not really a cliffhanger, but it works. I'm not sure I liked the way this came out, I'll probably end up rewriting it at some point... Chapter 2 sometime over the weekend... 


	2. Moonlight That Lit The Galaxy Part 2

**Author's Note: **

Chapters 1 and 2 have been hasty; I'm sorry! Also, the quotes from Usagi, Chaos, Chi, Minako, Chibusa and Galaxia were translated by Alex Glover. This takes place 2 years after the end of the manga. Characters might seem a little ooc, particularly Mamoru. One last thing, no matter how much I detest Mamoru there will be slight U/M in later chapters and no U/S. I'll end up saying that several times, I just know it. _Italics_ indicate memory.

Thanks to Bin82501 for the review!

**Disclaimer:** Somehow I managed to sell the rights to Sailormoon – I hear Toei and Naoko Takeuchi own it now – Worst business deal I've ever made.

* * *

The rain had given way to a blinding array of sunlight, and the deep blues, oranges, and pinks of the sky were painted with intricate rainbows. The outline of the moon had become visible, in a silent struggle against the black mass hiding its true brilliance until the last rays of sun faded. Now it to flickered, just as the Phantom Crystal had hours before, and went astray entirely, before returning undyingly, only to repeat the process. Not a cloud in the sky dared break the cycle, hiding beneath the tips of trees, and chidingly mocking the girl huddled against the unforgiving brick of a wall.

Time had seemed to freeze, offering no consolidating arm toward Usagi; the wind tore at her skin and bit into her shivering form, sinking fangs deep into her flesh. Tears still glistened down each cheek, knees tucked in against her chest as she hugged herself bitterly, casting heavy eyes against anything save her brooch. Few had even noticed her, tucked in against the corner between door and wall, and many had since entered the café, which in itself began another onslaught of fiery tears. That could mean nothing more than the bodies which had been within, slouched against anything standing, had disappeared.

She hadn't noticed the arms raveling around her in tight embrace, but found herself leaning in against them, burying her face against starchy linen, instinctively. Breathing deeply, attempting in vain to regain rational thought, Usagi caught, and held desperately, the smell of roses, fresh, blooming, red roses. "Mamo-chan…" She whispered, trailing off as she could not begin to explain the dagger that had twisted horrendously against her unstable heart. However, that left the mystery of the effect denial would demand of her, whatever the price was, it would be less than that of acceptance.

"Usako, why are you crying?" She watched him pick the brooch up and turn it over in his hands, as Usagi winced, and drew back, clutching her shoulders until she could feel the blood rushing beneath her finger nails. She hissed lightly as he drew a finger along the cracked surface, and turned her head in the other direction defiantly, slowly regaining control over her heaving breaths. Mamoru gently prodded her face toward him; until Usagi was forced to look down to avoid his gaze, "What happened Usako? Why did you transform?"

"Oh, no, Mamo-chan! I didn't transform, I was just wondering why it would be I kept it with me all the time." She said in a rush, smiling lightly, and pushing herself against the wall in order to stand on unsteady feet, grappling in order to regain possession of the brooch only to stuff it into her pocket. She brushed her tears with the back of her hand, "I was just getting frustrated. The exams – math just hasn't gotten through these odango of mine. I think I should be heading home soon anyway…" She straightened her skirt, trying to stifle the snuffle her sobbing had left.

Usagi smiled and swiftly turned on her heel, bowing her head and running in the opposite direction of her home, leaving Mamoru mystified. She listened to the beat of her unsteady footfalls, dodging those who stood before her by scant inches, occasionally running her shoulder in against a wall. Relying on automatic function, she was led where her feet willed her, slowly coming to realize that she had gotten herself lost. Stars had now burst to gain the light that was dark, and Galaxia's words were brought forth to rest in the foremost of Usagi's mind.

"_Love? Friends? Massing in groups is evidence of being trash. The only thing we can trust is our own power; only the source of power, the sailor crystals. That is everything. The destroyed sailor senshi, too, as long as they have sailor crystals, can be reincarnated in flesh with ease. And again, they will be items to be easily broken. "_ Usagi found reason to doubt herself, morale dropping as though a weight had been tied to it, but shook the thought from her mind. She ran headfirst into a barrier, falling over backward with a stuttered 'ah', grimacing in recoil as the small of her back hit the cement underfoot.

She scrambled into a sitting position to see Hotaru standing before her, blinking slowly in realization before dropping to her knees beside Usagi, eyebrows knitted in guilt. "Oh, Usagi-san, I'm so sorry! I should have paid more attention to where I was going… And it's already so late!" She fretted as Usagi hugged her small frame, "Ah, Michiru-mama will be so disappointed in my manners! You must be hurt, please, if you wouldn't mind that is, Usagi-san, let me heal you properly at home. You can phone your 'parents' if you so wish."

"I'm fine, Hotaru-chan, really." Usagi smiled as she stood, offering the other her hand in order to pull Hotaru to her feet. She took it, but held onto it, looking a head or so upwards to catch Usagi's eye, which was made difficult as the older girl was constantly looking about her surroundings. Hotaru's aging had slowed considerably, though she was still taller than those of her age group, and often acted twice the age she had taken on. "You still live with Michiru-san, Haruka-san, and Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan? I haven't seen them in," She paused momentarily, cheeks blazing, "Years."

"I've seen no great terror befall you, Usagi-san. I can tell you however, that denial will get you nowhere." Usagi blinked innocently as though she had not the inkling of what Hotaru had said, and instead, shaded her eyes with one hand to stare heavenward longingly. The moon's outline was still all that was visible, as though an eclipse had just befallen the earth, and it shimmered brightly, and seemed almost to wink, as did the stars. With a sigh, Hotaru grabbed at Usagi's other hand once more to drag her along the sidewalk, "Just come with me, Usagi-san."

8 8 8 8 8

"_I was born alone as trash, on a planet of trash. I could do nothing but wander in solitude, living my days like I was in hell. But I have power as a sailor senshi. One day, it suddenly awakened. I was a chosen one. But being a mere sailor senshi would be the same as being trash. I had to have the strongest planet, carrying the strongest power! I came searching for a planet of my own, suitable for me! And then I found it, a magnificent planet. And to get that planet, I need the galaxy's ultimate power!" _Usagi shook the words out of her head, as quickly as they had sprung behind her closed eyelids.

Hotaru had won their own civilian battle, leaving Usagi curled up on a brown leather couch, makeshift blanket thrown over her shivering form, rabbit-covered cushion beneath her head. For several silent hours, she'd lain there, watching the fan turn its slow circles, awaiting the arrival of Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. The necessity of sleep had driven her impatient waiting to one side, yet it still hungerly chewed at her attention span, until she'd been left to toss and turn. Her host had said with utmost certainty that the other three would be home within the hour, as they had apparently, merely gone out.

Having inquired as to why Hotaru had been out, Usagi had been left to her own devices with a solidifying glare and curt shake of black hair. Usagi's mind had drifted unconsciously, as it had all day, shying at any memory of Ami, Rei, Makoto, or Minako, primarily settling on thoughts of Chibiusa and Mamoru – particularly the latter. If only the future were footsteps away; if only Chibiusa were moments away; if only her own wedding bells were days away… If only, if only, if only, they bore no promises, no words set in stone.

"_Sailormoon! Sorry we're late. We are also senshi of the solar system. We came to help you, Sailormoon. Everyone has fallen in the 30th century. Their sailor crystals were shinning like a signal, and all their bodies faded…!"_

"_Will the future you know, really come?" _

"_It will come! By my own hands, I'll show you our future!" _

"_If you die too, the futile fighting and suffering will end! For our kingdom's ruler of the galaxy – no! For our ruler of the universe, I must sacrifice that infinite power carried in the Phantom Crystal to the Shadow Galactica!"_

Usagi sighed, rubbing her temples idly with the fingertips of two fingers. Why were these memories launching themselves into a sudden onslaught? Why sudden blank were spots erupting within her mind where she had no recollection of what had happened, she did not know. It ate at her, tore at her, cut into her, with no sign of relenting, with no light nearing. She threw her head back against the pillow in frustration, beating her fists against the surface of the couch, when she hit the familiar sound of flesh against metal.

She fumbled momentarily with the brooch, and then stared at it wide eyed. The crack, having just started near the bottom half, had now grown to attack the four gems resting idly on the right side. The pink jewel resting on its center was left intact, but blinked roughly, the pink light dying, and then amplifying to twice its strength, then triple, quadruple… Usagi hastily stuffed it back into her pocket, where the light was no longer visible, as another tear fell from the corner of her eye to roll down her cheek.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of an opening door, hinges squeaking in protest, and then the slamming of it back into place. With the faint thought of seeing Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna once more, Usagi swung to her feet, the cold wood sparking in against her bear heels. She slowed as a gasp was uttered in the hallway, nearest the door as Hotaru threw herself into the bare Living Room. "Usagi-san! Transform! Now!" She cried, terror dancing in her eyes.

Usagi responded by blinking stupidly, forcing Hotaru to take a sharp intake of breath and shove her out the door opposite. She was thrown into darkness, with nothing but starlight as her darkness, afraid of the pain attempting to transform would cause her. Usagi could distinctly make out Hotaru's voice, cutting through the otherwise silent night, "Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!" Few seconds later, she could see the Silence Glaive cutting through the air menacingly until its point rested closest to the youma she was sure to face, through the window.

"Mm… Queen Nehellenia, I presume?" The cold, disconnected way Sailorsaturn spoke sent shivers flying down Usagi's spine, as she broke through her concern, bringing out the now silent brooch. Hotaru was still in the midst of talking, "I suppose you've gone to the trouble of destroying my allies, correct? I'd thought so; but you play the fool, paying a visit when there is no age of destruction. An attempt at warping the time continuum will only result in the resurrection of the messiah. Silence Glaive Surprise!"

This was followed by a cry, but not from the reincarnation of Chaos. It was cut off almost as quickly as it had begun, stifled easily as though with the wave of a hand. _"Is this the power of the sailor crystals of the sailor senshi as the strongest in the galaxy? It's merely the dance of a slight breeze." _Determined, Usagi tossed the brooch, "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" There was a flash of blinding white light; Usagi stared into it hopefully as she was pulled backward – and fell.

* * *

It still didn't come out as I'd hoped it would, near the ending it got a little better. The next two chapters start into the storyline; these first two chapters were deadly boring to write, for me at least. The rest of the outer senshi won't make an appearance for some time, but we'll get there faster with another chapter (maybe two?) next week sometime – Sunday at the **latest**. 


	3. Beware the Rushing Clock

**Author's Note:**

It was faster than I thought too! Anyway, has anyone noticed that the titles thus far have been derived from the anime? 'Beware the Rushing Clock' and 'The Moonlight Lights the Galaxy' – with very slight changes from yours truly. Onto the story, the beginnings of the plot are starting to be revealed! _Italics _indicate memory. Underline indicates speaking through the mind. Lastly, remember that there **will** be U/M and no U/S!

**Disclaimer:** If I had the rights to Sailormoon, the anime would_ still_ be going.

* * *

Black… Dark…. Empty… Lonely… _Warmth… Light… Friendship… _Fading, dying, crawling, and running, always out of reach, always ready at hand. Something in the nothing, shining, growing, blossoming, thriving, a cold something, a warm nothing, hiding face, gaining faith, what was it? A presence, something that touched the heart, and then tore it away, and at the same time, healed it. It wasn't understandable, and at the same time, perfectly clear, an illusion, a mirage, and a _reality. _A scream, a whisper, darkness, light, nothing, something, a tare, a caress, a crawl, a run… 

Usagi opened one eye blearily to stare up into the night's sky; star's twinkling merrily in the black abyss. The light among the dark, she thought wearily, as both eyes snapped open – the sky extended beyond its usual reach. There was nothing to stop its rein; its boundary was non-existent, traveling in full circle around Usagi as she ventured to find its end. She endeavored to look at the floor on which she lay to find herself sitting on crystal – or was it ice? It drew no coldness, nor did it bite into her flesh in stealth to steal away her warmth, it did not sparkle as would crystal, but gave off a dull glow.

There was nothing here, nothing but the stars and the pathway, and whatever the pathway led to, for it was long and Usagi could not see an end to it. The air was dead, but she found that if she leaned in a particular direction, she'd gain the sweet smell that was life that tingled into sensation. It made her smile, and forget, to wander away from the pressing matter of her surroundings, and how she would return home. It made her feel loved and protected, made it seem as though time had slowed, and eventually, snatched it away and forced her to remember.

As the realization sunk through her, the individual bright lights of crystal caught her gaze, and held it, Usagi being forced into staggering upright. As she did so, the eight gems caught a breeze and blew to orbit around her, each forming a streak of light as they layered one over the other. She recognized them just as suddenly, as the jewels from her compact, and her eyes widened considerably as each planet's respective symbol formed in the center of each orb. They glowed as one, and feelings overflowed from each, love, despair, frustration, worry, comradeship, confusion, ecstasy, pride.

She could feel them surrounding her; Usagi could see each guardian senshi before her overlaid with their own individual light. There was Michiru, standing proud, violin striking sweet notes; Haruka lazily standing atop a podium, trophy glistening brightly in her hand. Hotaru leaning over a young child, hand posed in a scraped knee, and Setsuna looming over a bit of fabric, occasionally sticking a pin into one side. Makoto, nose pinned to a recipe book, whisk in one hand, Ami walking down the street, book scant inches from her face. Minako was standing before a relatively small crowd, singing soundlessly, and finally Rei, looming over a fire, signing signals endlessly and staring into the dancing flames.

Usagi found herself relaxing in their presence, but just as quickly the illusions dashed away, to live within the spheres once more. Then they, too, whisked away, taunting Usagi in mock slowness, only to speed away once more, then separate and turn back towards her, and then back at twice the tempo. She chased after them, determination setting over her features, "D – Don't leave me! Everyone! No! Come back! C - Come back!" The crystals did little more than shy away from her voice, as she stretched a hand to reach them, always coming up short.

It was then that she ran into an invisible wall, though this time she kept her balance and pounded against the barrier insistently. She pushed her forehead up against it and sobs racked her body, though this time she did not cry, and the orbs slowed their pace, as though each turned back to bid her farewell. Usagi pressed her palm up against the barrier, and clenched her jaw in frustration and closed her eyes equally so. Too much had happened in the last 24 hours, too much had been taken with not in return, and she had not a moment to think of what had just passed.

Are you… the possessor of the Cosmos? The question came unbidden throughout Usagi's mind, and burned through her reverie. It stung with fury and soothed her nerves; it was the same marvel that had initially woken her, and now it bid her inquiry instead of mental touch. This was a harsher being, it gave her hope then took it away, it was innocence collided with guilt, that bent ideals until it imposed trust. When she didn't reply, it pushed further through her head, pressing a footprint insistently before asking again, Girl, are you the possessor of the Cosmos?

"_I am Guardian Cosmos, guardian and Holy Spirit of the Cosmos Seed. Long ago, there were shining stars that came here like you, as perfect star forms. In my breast I held the cast-off shell of a small star. That star, too, carried strong brilliance like yours, Sailormoon."_ That was what had been said, the possessor of the Cosmos had been borne to the Cauldron before she had been. The Cosmos seed had been given to a senshi stronger than she, worthy, willing, and stable, accepting her solitude. "No. I do not know of whom you speak."

Do not lie to those you cannot yet see. The voice replied chillingly as soon as she had stopped her own response. Usagi opened her eyes after these words to stare unblinkingly outward among the stars, but they gave her no answer. The orbs had long since vanished without a trace of either their color or their attributes to mark their existence. They were gone now, and she knew within her heart they would not return to her – yet. Their presence may have disappeared, momentarily, but it would be so, and she would embrace its arrival.

Your friends leave, yet you do nothing. Is it that you have nothing to offer, having no Guardian, as you do not? You have the courage of Cosmos, to stand alone – Is that a false truth? The voice asked just as quickly, Usagi's head beginning to spin as the truth bombarded the closed doors of her mind. She'd shown no emotion when they had first vanished, she would not show any now. She'd once had the strength to stand alone, but that was in the face of saving her future, there was a pressing certainty, this held no such promise. Then the first string of words hit her, she had no Guardian.

"I have no Guardian? I am not Sailormoon? I would die fighting for my friends, but if I have no power…?" This scared her enormously, she'd had this heavy weight that protected her, warmed her, if it were gone… No, the Phantom Silver Crystal was her birthright, and it would stay as so until she chose to pass it onto Chibiusa. She was the only senshi capable of wielding its power; it would always be hers, a mark of her decadency from the Silver Millennium. A mark of the future, and it's sanctity, an assurance of the peace it would bring.

You have no Guardian. The voice repeated drawlingly, delving yet deeper into her mind until Usagi gasped beneath the sudden pressure. You have not been Sailormoon for some time, or any reincarnation of such. You no longer have tenure over the Phantom Silver Crystal, you are no longer of the Moon. The past has been changed to accommodate this. To gain power, you must accept this, and wield the Cosmos currently residing within you. Do you accept this? Or will you allow the light to be enveloped by the hunger of darkness?

The prospect of a sixth war froze Usagi, aided by the thought of not being borne of the moon sending tremors throughout her body. If she were not borne of the Moon, the past having been changed, then who was – who had rescued the world from the terrors of Chaos, and what now threatened this peace? Then the first strike was shot against her – who was destined for Mamoru if it were not she? Now she collapsed to her knees, and held herself together, burying her face within her hands, eyes fluttering to hold the sea of tears at bay.

"That gives me the choice between death and loneliness. If I sacrifice my own happiness, I can save their futures, their happiness?" Usagi was afraid of the silence that answered, but allowed no tears to fall as she awaited the fate sure to come. Mentally, she ran a checklist of all that would disappear, if this were to pass – the ring Mamoru had given her, her brooch, scepter… The things that could not be touched, friendship, love, and a life, Chibiusa's life would be taken away… would her memory stay to haunt her own self-pity?

Yes. You must rewrite the past – an alternate past, leading a new path, leaving new footprints. That is the mark of Cosmos. Do you accept this? Emotion left her, and all questions ran through her head until she was left with nothing, as the stars themselves seemed to burn and die, away from the pain. Her heart raced, twisting and plunging until she found it difficult to think, to find a loophole, or sudden happiness. All was in vain; there was no light to this darkness. Then a thought struck her, she would be the one to make that light, she'd illuminate the galaxy.

"Fine," As the word words escaped her, she regretted it, and attempted to stop, and pull the words back against her. A flame licked at her ankle, a white flame, engulfing her body in sudden hot fury that left Usagi unscathed. She felt something pulled away from her, but couldn't give face to it; it left her empty, and filled her needs. What was taken was just as quickly replaced, and energy erupted throughout her veins. She could feel the heavy existence of the senshi, among thousands of other presences she could not name.

The contract has been sealed. A short list flashed before Usagi's eyes, and she was slightly taken aback for her name had been scrawled elegantly, but not by her hand. Serenity. In black and white, at the bottom of the list, just below Selenity, this in itself caused her to lose faith. Her mother. Had signed away her own future, but for what purpose? Why had her moth – this woman – sought to destroy all that had been created? Why had those before her? It snapped to a close before her eyes. I will send you on your way, to Queen Metallia, to write the first words of the seal. You write in pen.

"Wait! Who are y-" The words ran over her tongue yet found no escape. Why had she signed away her future, her past, other's pasts, under the recommendation of a being she could only sense? Why had her – this woman's - name sat so idly under the 'contract'? The latter bothered her much more then the former, and she could not help but return to it, even as a swirling white light began to intertwine itself along her body. There was a sudden darkness rushing along the beams of this light, and as it hit her, she began to lose a dying battle, before finally wistfully allowing it to envelop the confused strands of her mind.

8 8 8 8 8

Pain. Much too much pain. It clouded over his mind in careful stealth, as though afraid he would notice. It ripped, tarred, destroyed, and fed upon the pain that came in response. Just as suddenly it was gone, but it had smuggled something important away, _something_ had been replaced with a _something_ else. This second something bore both name and face where as the first was nothing save dust – and a voice, a scarred, dirtied voice. It hid, scared, at the back of his mind where he could not reach it, whimpered at a touch, and rippled as though it were water.

Another_ something_ slipped away, and yet another filled the gap, and yet another, and another, and another. These _something's_ had left definite imprints on him, for good and ill, and now they left him, leaving another in its own place. It was as though an artist had sculpted an image of perfection, and now chiseled yet further into disproportion and unbalance. It left a sudden fall against, well, something, which could not be stopped. These memories were given flight, and stole away in secret, as though to rid themselves of another's presence.

He wanted to give chase, but found himself paralyzed, as he called after the retreating illusions. They bid him no farewell, no catching glimpse of what hid within their depths, only an outward face, one covered with false wishes and wills. One remained, having already been jarred out of position however, it fought against the sudden upwind, and held. The one that had cowered away in fear and doubt, it remained, but was hidden by streaks of yellow and red… He could see it happening, as though fictional characters ran about in his mind, each representing one of these _something's_.

8 8 8 8 8

Usagi opened her eyes slowly, the light bringing a sudden onslaught that momentarily blinded her. Shielding her eyes, she turned her back against the light, placidly ignoring it before snapping her eyes open once more with realization. Staring back at her was the pale pink of her own wall, dresser set to the side nearest her head, paper basket stationary beside it. She bolted upright until she sat on her knees, mouth dropping as a sudden hope filled her lungs and made her breathe out happily. It had been nothing but a dream!

As soon as this hope had kindled, it died down to burn coals, as she turned to face forward, she caught site of her school uniform. Her Juuban _Junior_ High uniform was hanging in the closet – the light blue of skirt and collar only marking the obvious, aided by the red of the bow sitting center. Another detail caught her eye, the lack their of brooch sitting center; the ribbon lay tied, yet there was nothing but the knot. Her panic began to rise; perhaps what the being had told her, had been nothing save truth. Fear clouded her thoughts, and still more tears leaked from her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest.

8 8 8 8 8

Usagi had, in some miraculous way, gotten herself dressed; noting the digital readout of her clock was phenomenally 7:00 a.m. She'd thus far managed to get a temporary hold over her emotions, and eaten breakfast, noting Shingo's lack of growth bitterly. She had not noticed a decrease in her own stature, however, nor had her parents, who occasionally glanced at her over raised toast. However, Usagi had encountered yet another heartbreak as she walked to school alone.

She now sat stiffly upon the stone steps leading upward toward the school, having tried the doors to discover both locked. She'd set her bag to lean against her calves, and proceeded to stare endlessly as others of 'her own' class passed. Some had waved, and Usagi had attempted meekly to reply, praying silently for the arrival of Naru, or even Umino. Neither seemed to be about, and few bothered to set on either side of Usagi, for the lack of shade and the beating rays of the sun. "Tsukino-san."

How dare someone break her revere, her depression? Nevertheless, she raised a hand over her brow and looked up, only to wish she hadn't. Standing before her, head blocking the greater glow of sun, stood Ami, her own book bag held with both hands tentatively as she gave Usagi a slight bow of her head and a polite acknowledgement, "A-Ami-chan…" She stuttered in response, her own chest retracting until air could no longer be forced into her willing lungs.

Usagi slowly rose, hesitating momentarily as she realized she stood _above_ Ami, before hugging the other crushingly. Ami stiffened significantly, fists turning white against the brown leather of the bag, confusion crossing her exemplary features. "A-Ah…" She began, unsure of herself, Usagi whimpering lightly, "Tsukino-san, I – well… We aren't exactly the best of friends, I would appreciate your, ah, release of me, please." Usagi felt her momentary happiness drain away, slowly and painfully.

8 8 8 8 8

"I'm sorry, my darling Serenity, I have failed."

* * *

That chapter was somewhat hasty too, I've got to stop doing that! Anyways, I highly doubt that the something you think the something is is not the something that it actually is (wow…). Anyway, I thought I'd be giving out answers, seems as though I've only started more questions! Oh well, the chapters get longer (by a page, at the least) from here onward, but I'll try to get a chapter up a week. 


	4. Wishing To A Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

Okay. I lied. Sailorpluto does make an appearance, but how can she not after the last chapter? I know I said Action/Adventure, and we are getting there… very slowly. Another anime-derived title! Oh, and thank you for the reviews! It slipped my mind last chapter – I posted it right before school. Hope this chapter clears up some confusion, and causes more.

**Disclaimer:** If I had a million dollars I'd buy me the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. Too bad I'm broke. Naoko Takeuchi, however, has a million dollars.

* * *

A tall woman stood, frown caressing two lines on the surface of her darkened skin between her eyebrows as she fought with the concentration ebbing within the constraints of her mind. A key-shaped staff held its own equally in stature, a heart-shaped dome donning the top, a garnet orb residing purposefully with an ethereal glow, was held stiffly by a gloved hand. The uniform she wore flickered with each movement, as though unsure as to what loyalties it lay, however it was sure to be, in some fashion, a sailor suit of deep purples and reds. Before her, balanced idly within space, sat a green monitor, of sorts, iridescent lights of a rainbow of colors glistening occasionally, few moving from the sector of map over which they were spewed. 

Several had glittered to a particular brightness, before fading in against the background unnaturally, leaving no mark of their presence. This had been the senshi of time's concern, for a particular light, of bright pink, had faded considerably in the time span of a few hours. Another, white, had disappeared completely, wreaking havoc over Sailorpluto's mind as sudden fear shadowed rational thinking, only to reappear once more, in the opposite sector from wince it came with two other, slightly darker orbs scant inches away. Several others had surpassed several boards to reappear and significantly brighten orbs of similar color and texture, all seeming more or less confused and disrupted.

Sailorpluto swore bitterly, lashing her tongue in spite, and in her concentration, had overlooked the slight movement of the doors behind her. Yet one more light flashed insistently, darkened momentarily, to lighten once more, as the senshi took in a sharp intake of breath, resisting the urge to prod the particular crystal within the time stream. Just as suddenly, her ever-changing sailor suit stabilized to it's oldest of states, silently jarring the soldier out of her reverie, as one of that particular time period had just broken the taboo. She scanned the screen, and chillingly found an arm outstretched over her shoulder, finger posed to gently nudge the darkest of spheres before disappearing just as stealthily.

Wide eyed, the senshi whirled about on her heel; staff outstretched before her as she spread her feet and lowered her center of gravity considerably. Slowly her jaw descended, for not a soul stood before her, yet none could escape with such haste as to leave not a mark of existence within the door's presence. Stiffening still more, Sailorpluto's eyes flickered from one side of the airy space to the next, before she dared turn her back once more, only to see no more sign of movement with the map's segments. "What's happening to the balance?" Sailorpluto murmured beneath her breath worriedly before a sharp strike of green energy erupted from the map's surface.

8 8 8 8 8

Usagi had managed to keep her eyes open throughout the class with as much effort as she willed to uphold, which was very little, as she had taken the chance to drift among her thoughts; not an overly friendly location, though now it was lunch. The senshi of her own time period were – she fought to admit – dead, she was no longer Sailormoon, Mamo-chan would have no memory of her, and Chibiusa's life had been ripped from her body… And yet she still held the accursed memories, with little idea as to what she was supposed to redo in the past, and an even lesser understanding as to how she was to fight this 'sixth war', nor did she know who proposed it.

What did she have? A heart broken in tenfold, a being she could only sense, Lu – No, the faithful cat had not been present that morning; Usagi took a sharp intake of breath. She had memories, but those gave her little comfort against the hard point of rock she had found herself pinned to – _BEEP_. Usagi jolted slightly, chin slipping from the cup she had formed between her two hands to hit painfully against the edge of the desk before her. She let out a sharp gasp of pain, though not a head turned, even as another cool _BEEP_ lit the air. Turning, she came across Ami, bent low over her desk, whispering something hastily into an object held within one shaking hand.

A communicator, which could only have led to a senshi meeting, which, evidentially, led to Rei, Ami, Makoto, Luna, Artemis, and quite possibly, Minako - and, her mind chimed glaringly, whoever had taken her own place within the war. Mentally, she slowly turned the key keeping her emotions intact, locking them into the cool confinements of her heart, were they no longer could silently ambush her. Carefully, she leaned toward Ami, willing the words to her ears, "…Well Luna must be wrong. We just uncovered… What? …Fine, we'll meet outside Tokyo Tower." She sighed, closed her eyes in momentary concentration, and set the communicator watch inside her pocket. Usagi allowed herself a slow, careful smile.

8 8 8 8 8

Usagi struggled with herself mentally and emotionally just beyond the borders of the tower, wringing her hands as slight shudders ran down her back. She'd fought with herself as to exactly where she stood in her past, and prayed defiantly that the 'Moon Princess' had been discovered, or Sailorvenus had yet to be revealed. She frowned before taking a hesitant step forward, suddenly feeling quite naked without the heavy comfort of her own guardian, and having no protection save reliance on the senshi. Usagi fumbled lightly, before breaking into a run toward Tokyo Tower, stopping only once she leaned against the first iron beam in the right hand, back corner.

She pressed herself against the beam, easily wider than she, at the first sign of a voice, only to discover one she didn't recall. Heart sinking, she realized that this must be 'Sailormoon'; she timidly cast a wary eye over her shoulder to meet a rather chillingly familiar sight. This girl had gained the appearance of Usagi, to height, proportion, and as the shadows allowed her face to clear, features, save the prominent odango Usagi now bore. Instead, the girl's hair had been tied hastily into two tails, equal in length to Usagi's own, red ribbon-like streaks trimming every few hundred strands. She too, wore the uniform of Juuban Junior High, and, with a slight pang, the brooch Usagi had worn four years prior. The girl had a high, chipper voice, much too happy, as she spoke to, another small assault, Minako, "It's kind of amazing, that V-chan, I mean, the princess, lives as an ordinary girl!"

Minako had muttered something in reply, though Usagi couldn't catch the voice, to her disappointment, having already straightened against the support once more. She took a sharp intake of breath as Rei's song-like voice broke through, having spoken quite more prominently than Minako, "You really are a scatterbrain, Sere. When you're not transformed, your intelligence level drops immediately. Quit saying things so appallingly to the princess. It's embarrassing." _Sere_, Usagi gulped lightly, clutching at the ends of her skirt, quite too high above her knees – something so close to her own true name, it stung, and bit into her unprotected heart, though it did little to turn the small key she'd locked her emotions into.

One had mumbled something about the time, followed by a small cry of sharp pain, recognition running through Usagi like a sword's tip. She knew exactly where she was. The 'Moon Princess' would make her appearance, as would her Endymion; Usagi collapsed to her knees and hugged her shoulders at what she would not become, "The lights!" Makoto shouted, and a sudden step dug through the gravel breaking the momentary silence as the lights shrouding Usagi burst with a sudden light before darkening. "No! Ami-chan, don't go near them! I sense it! A huge amount of energy flowed through those power lines in an instant!" A gasp ensued, and one prompted that they transform, Usagi's eyes opening wide.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" She could suddenly hear nothing, and pushed herself up, stumbling through the dark to lean against the wire fence opposite. Usagi could see little more than a foot before her face, and her ears tweaked at every sound, attempting vainly to catch word of the senshi. A piece of her couldn't comprehend that the high pitched voice had been 'Sailormoon', the 'Moon Princess'… though a small section of her rational mind supposed she had been quite the same four years earlier. She held her breath as the familiar tap of shoe on gravel broke the night's air, followed by a leap, and the tapping continued against the iron of Tokyo Tower. Tuxedo Kamen – Usagi couldn't draw air, an overwhelming power working over her.

She had no power over the internal instinct to transform herself, stop the resurrection of the 'Moon Princess' – she would not accept the loss of Mamoru so passively. Nor would she consent to the lost life of Chibiusa, the friendship she'd failed – whoever had taken these, whether it be the strange being, Sere, a reborn Chaos… she'd take the power given her, and let it grow. It would be thrown back to wince it came; she'd save what had been taken from her, and spite the plot. Her heart would accept what had been done, but not the circumstances… she'd rescue the pieces torn away, she'd save Mamoru, the senshi, and Chibiusa. Usagi blacked out, as the first thought of the loneliness she would be forced to thrust against Sere crossed her mind, falling in against the fence.

8 8 8 8 8

"_Ma…"_ Ma. That had taken him the better part of the day to recall, and essentially sent him further back from his goal. It was accompanied by an excess of blue light, and a sudden sadness, very close to him, followed by a warm light. Though even as Mamoru fought to recall the fragment, it would fade, and a sudden flurry of yellow and red replaced it forcefully. The other's were nothing save blurry patches within his memory, no color, sound, light, and were easily reinstated by clear visions of… _something_. He wasn't even sure of them to be 'memories', and not some opaque vision with little answer. Mamoru ran a hand through his black hair, frustrated, finding himself staring out to the top of Tokyo Tower wistfully through his bedroom window.

A familiar power emitted from it, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand, and a sudden urgency took him over. That had been something always apparent, the unfading drive to find his past, the Phantom Silver Crystal required; something not yet revealed. He leaned a hand against the window sill, and fell forward against the glass until his forehead was pinned against the chill, and he clenched his jaw momentarily. This one fault dragged him until he was affiliated with the Dark Kingdom, general crime, and the sailor senshi, of which there were, as of the unfortunate day before, five. They, in themselves, had complicated the little he knew to be solid, particularly Sailormoon, who'd taken every opportunity to obscure what should have been simple… nonetheless…

Eventually, he gave up on morals, and walked out the door to the iron frame of Tokyo Tower, the dying sun shining ominously before him.

8 8 8 8 8

The senshi stood atop a platform of Tokyo Tower, all having just transformed to face Kunzite, following the path moonlight had given them. Sailorvenus was uncomfortably aware of the height, though she let no emotion cross her face, trying vainly to put about a brave face as was befitting of a Moon Princess. She knew quite well that she was nothing more than one of the Moon Princess' guardians, though Artemis had grudgingly refused to admit that not even he knew the Moon Princess' identity. Though now, as Sailormoon took initiative, Sailorvenus took time to contemplate the coincidence that was 'Moon' Princess and Sailor 'moon'. The current situation didn't give her enough time, as Sailormoon broke into her speech.

Just as in Sailorvenus' short-called memory, Sailormoon had always appeared the same, long yellow-red tails falling gracefully from the base of her neck. The tiara had been the same from her initial transformation, simple just as the others, red jewel set in its center. Blue collar, and skirt, red knee-high boots, and bow; the white wings set in her hair, the only decoration set atop her head, and of course the transformation brooch, four gems set about it's edge, star sitting center… forever unchanged. Sailorvenus stepped back, until she stood in line with Sailormars, Sailorjupiter, and Sailormercury.

"The sailor-suited pretty soldier of love and justice, Sailormoon, is here! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you! Moon Healing! Escalation!" Just as her gloved hand stretched upward the Moon Stick appeared; crescent moon sitting atop a pink and gold stick. Suddenly, Kunzite raised a hand parrallel to the floor as though to stop the oncoming attack, before sending out a hot spike of energy toward Sailormoon. She was set off kilter, and each senshi ran toward her as she teetered on a heel to fall backward into open air, "Oh no! I'm falling…!" She cried as she fell, each senshi holding their collective breaths, arms hanging limply as they watched in horror.

"Sailormoon!" Sailorvenus called out shrilly, paying little attention toward Kunzite, hovering menacingly at their backs, though he too seemed intrigued at the turn of events, smiling lightly as the senshi of the moon fell. Sailorvenus' eyes widened as Sailormoon's sudden path to destruction was stopped by hovering silver light, a black spot, quite obviously Tuxedo Kamen, below it. The light dropped slightly, before shooting upward, a shocked Sailormoon lying in the middle of it, clutching at the air. As it reached the platform on which the other's stood, each senshi stepped back in turn, the light dimmed into the black night's sky as the power restored just as suddenly, lights flickering once more, Sailormoon stepped lightly to her feet to turned to stare at the woman now visible. Kunzite frowned suddenly, fading out of view, save this new senshi decide to attack him.

Sailorvenus' first instinct was to bow at the regal air before her, though she stood in awe as the being spoke, "I… am Sailorcosmos." The senshi had an eight pointed star residing in the middle of her forehead, the center of her white chocker, the middle of her chest, and at the point where her nonexistent skirt should have begun. Instead, her sailor suit consisted of one piece of continuous white fabric, ending mid-thigh, an array of collars just below the last of the crystals. Wings were set within her hair, below a set of jeweled heart-shaped odango, as well beside the two brooches and off the gold shoulder guards she wore. As Sailorvenus took the senshi's appearance in, she realized that she also bore two wings guarding the heels of her silver-clad shoes, and a cape continued from Sailorcosmos' white collar, a pearl set between each finger, her silver hair fluttered about her feet.

"Sailorcosmos? Could you be the Moon Princess?" Sailormoon asked cautiously, bowing her head in thanks, before quickly bringing it back up, blue orbs looking into shades of violet. Quietly, as she neared Sailorcosmos, she toppled over, eyes closed in faintness as she fell in against Sailormars, "W-What…" She managed faintly before falling limp into the other's arms as Sailormercury ran to her side, taking off her glove to press a hand to the senshi's forehead. Sailorcosmos' eyes flashed from each senshi in question, catching Sailorvenus' a second too long, as the senshi responded by allowing her eyes to linger as Sailorcosmos turned to leave.

In defensive response, Sailorvenus moved to the front of Sailormoon's fallen form as she watched Sailorcosmos calmly approach the stairs. Tuxedo Kamen came jolting up the same flight of stairs, and stopped abruptly at the senshi's form near the top, Sailorvenus' eyes never leaving the scene unfolding. Silently, she drew a finger down Tuxedo Kamen's jawbone as soon as he was at level with her, still inches above her own head, "My… Mamo-chan." She grabbed at his wrist and dragged him backward, back down the stairs trancelike, "I won't let her… awaken you… just yet." Her voice was dying and scattered, and she fought to keep her balance. Finally, the heart-shaped odango ducked out of view.

8 8 8 8 8

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, fearing blindness until the first starlight registered within her mind, greeted by the night sky. She had fallen over her stationary post against the fence; she lay against the gravel flooring, faintly wondering how she'd managed to get there. She shifted lightly, reassuring herself of the ability of body before standing up, grasping the top of the fence as though it were a lifeline. Abruptly, a familiar weight situated itself between her shoulder blades and around her neck, whiskers running casually down one cheek. Turning, she came face to face with Luna, crescent moon blinking feebly in response to the softening in Usagi's eyes, "Are you our enemy? Our ally? You cannot hide the ability of a senshi. You are Sailorcosmos."

"Luna… how did it come to be that you ask me such questions?" Usagi asked in response, giving the cat a light scratch behind the ear farthest from her person. She brushed the other questions off, and the brief statement of Cosmos away and instead put her energies into other fantasies. She could not remember what had happened before her brief faint spell, though she knew it was something important, "I am your enemy as you are mine. You are my ally as I am yours. Please… please tell Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and Mako-chan that I miss them… I miss you too, Luna." She knew she could say nothing of Mamoru, for he was considered enemy by any save… 'Sailormoon'. If history had played out as it ought to have.

The reds of Luna's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she did little to shift her position, "What have you done with Tuxedo Kamen?" However, Usagi had broken into a run as the first voices of the senshi had broken the night's reverie, taking the cat into her arms and hugging her briefly. She stopped just short of the highway, setting the cat down and running off once more.

8 8 8 8 8

Mamoru awoke lying against the couch in his apartment, the senshi who had dragged him away sitting in a chair opposite, staring out the window forlornly. He could vaguely recall reaching the bottom of the staircase once more, before the mysterious senshi had placed two fingers to his forehead, causing him to black out. Yet here he was, still wearing the tuxedo, though his hat had been removed, as had his mask. "Who are you?" He managed, the senshi having her hands folded within her lap placidly, reacting only to look in his general direction. As he saw the subtleness in her face he realized she could be no older than he, though she looked filled with so much sorrow. _"Mamo—"_

"I evaded death for you, equivocated temptation; now you shall do the same, my Mamo-chan." She stood, though her image flickered lightly, and for the first time, Mamoru realized that she'd draped her cape over him. He could see all behind her through her, and as she neared, the reflection grew weaker, as did her voice, "I am Sailorcosmos. I can save your memories, for I carry them with your future, something Sailormoon cannot do. I am a senshi doomed to accept. Come find me, save me, my Mamo-chan. For I cannot find you – it is something I must accept. I do no more than intervene. Please… please my Mamo-chan… remember me." With that, she faded away.

* * *

If I miss some crucial detail, I'd appreciate your telling me (I am perfectly aware that in the manga Usagi's tiara changes) – I remember reading one story, where everything had been plotted out perfectly, and just as ETERNAL Sailormoon lost her scepter, she pulled off her TIARA to attack – just a tiny mix-up, but it certainly woke me up! Naoko-hime did that herself a few weeks ago, Eternal Sailormoon with a tiara… on the Sailormoon Channel . I'll state this out right, Usagi is not Sailorcosmos, and vice versa. 


	5. The 'Moon Princess' Returns

**Author's Note:**

Well, I made a total hash job of Act 8, which incidentally led up to Act 9 (really?). Problem? Mamoru's not about to trigger the 'Moon Princess' memories, is he? I thought I'd give you this: the memory Mamoru is trying to remember is from the anime. What season? Do you honestly think I'd tell you that? It took me ages to figure out how to start this chapter…then I got it, and I'm rather fond of it, here we go!

**Disclaimer:** -insert witty disclaimer stating that I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon here-

* * *

Death. Destruction. Darkness. _Chaos_. Eternal Sailormoon overlooked the domination of the Milky Way wide eyed and helpless; watching the flickering forms of pure heart crystals, dream mirrors, and sailor crystals waltzing through the air. Thousands of butterflies flew powerlessly into the heavens; graves mounting the rolling earth where blue fire danced over the bodies of the fallen. Every senshi had been awakened prematurely, yet still they lost and were slain, some to their own hand, and even the unfortunate veterans fell to the _others_. Nothing could be salvaged; the few strongholds left were overrun, a senshi injured was a senshi dead, as the skies turned to the red of the retreating butterflies.

Eternal Sailormoon stared at the lotus shaped Phantom Silver Crystal desperately, every crack formed through the days of battle magnified. It would not answer to her call; it would not yield to her, and did little more than maintain her sailor suit, and even that threatened to fail. She'd become powerless, unable to aid her fellows, the senshi of times past, and the senshi of times to come, and the _others_, the white spirits slowly taking over the galaxy. Many planets had been slain stealthily, until, among the humans caught unawares, a Sailor War had erupted, befalling not only those with guardians, but those civilians with the capacity to hold another at gunpoint.

Slowly, senshi were falling back, humans were corrupted, _others_ grew in power, and among all was a haze of red rage and black death. Now there were but a handful of soldiers, enough to fit in a small valley, cliff overhanging on one side, mountains blocking all other passes but airways. The _others_ used this to their best advantage, taking flight and slaying more, striking terror into still more hearts. They knew they would lose, as did Eternal Sailormoon, torn sailor fuku, useless crystal feebly lying against one palm; she watched from the overhanging cliff as still more senshi were lost to the Cauldron. Even the stars lying restlessly within the heavens dimmed and faded, and erupted into Supernovas.

"Usagi! Behind you!" All underlying formalities had been lost, identities one of the lesser concerns as of the first day of seamless battle, the enemy's power unleashed. Eternal Sailormoon warily turned her back to the battle to find a sword's tip thrust beneath her chin, slowly forcing her head upward to meet the eyes of an _other_. She could feel a trickle of blood pool against her collar bone as the sword's tip pushed against her jaw bone, and sank into the violet eyes staring through her formidably. She could see nothing through the light the _other_ sent outward, save the sword and eyes, finding herself holding her breath as she sent her eyes down the blade's hilt. Fear had been lost, death was an accepted term.

It was a thing of unmatched beauty that captured the eye and stole the heart, something so pure it seemed tainted. Silver, long, light, and thin, eight jewels starting the hilt, and a crescent moon to block the welder's hand, crimson's, gold's, jade's, and teal's worked throughout the handle. The sword bore a regal air, an ancient depth to it she could not understand until the _other_ spoke, "I'll grant you the small fantasy of her name, you are sure to recognize it, Moon Princess. She holds within her just as much power as that pretty gem in your hand, for she holds the same and lets it grow over time: Sword of the Phantom Silver Crystal. The Holy Blade."

8 8 8 8 8

"Sere-chan? Are you feeling unwell? You haven't eaten in days, you haven't gone to school, is there something wrong?" Luna approached the door apprehensively, eyes softening as she cast them downward to peer at the light sounding between the door and the floor. It had taken the better part of her day to convince Sere's mother silently that she was no danger, increased only when Sere's brother had attacked her just outside the door with a stick. "You can always rely on us, Sere-chan; just tell me what's wrong. Was it that Sailorcosmos? Was it her stealing away Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Luna, you worry too much. I'm perfectly fine!" There was nothing save the hint of distress edging her tone, not unlike a knife's edge, sharpened to its point. Nonetheless, Luna lowered herself to her haunches, curling her tail around her comfortably, ignoring the physical barrier of the door. "I'm perfectly, perfectly, perfectly fine! Just a – a – a head cold, it'll pass, and then everything will be fine again. Not that it's not okay now, I mean…I'm happy, you're happy, the senshi are happy, there's nothing wrong at all… Oh, Luna! She's going to take everyone away!" A fit of hysterical sobbing ensued, through which there was a great deal of bashing.

Silently, Luna padded at the door with her foremost paws until it creaked enough for her to negotiate her twisting body through. Sere sat in a disheveled heap between her calves awkwardly, face buried into her palms as her body shook convulsively. The golden-red of her hair was spangled across the floor in waves, though now it bore tints of silver that grew even as the moon cat approached. "Who's taking who away?" Luna prodded gently, leaning against Sere confidently, nuzzling her forehead against the other's arm.

"I – I – I'm taking everyone away! I don't understand, I don't remember… What happened? Why is this happening, Luna? How is this happening? I'm taking everyone away from me! There's something, it's ripping, tearing, it's taking everything away! I don't… I don't… It's inside of me, I – I can't control it! It's taking over me – I – I can't remember, but it's taking everyone away! I don't know how, but it's taking without my knowing – without their knowing! I don't understand… Luna! I don't even understand how I know!" She sniffled, and fell plaintively against the frame of her bed crushingly as she hugged herself.

8 8 8 8 8

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi mumbled lightly, feebly fiddling with a pencil between two fingers, chin rested within her opposite palm as she stared at the wall before her. She'd feverishly prayed for the weekend, yet now it came with no reprieve, even as she set aside her homework. She'd figured on some senshi activity she could praise herself on, though even that seemed to shy away – no single incident involving inspection. Nor had she discovered an extent on her new powers, let lone an outlet, release, any sign of replacement to her leverage over the Phantom Silver Crystal. To her guilty happiness, she had not yet forced the presence of Mamoru against herself, though she'd allowed memories to lull her into ecstasy.

Mamoru. Mamoru. Mamoru… Had she no other source of life save his name, his essence? Usagi gulped, dropping the half-chewed pencil, watching impulsively as it fluttered briefly, having landed against the soft pink of eraser. No, she would subtly, intricately, snag Mamoru, long before the memories of 'Serenity' would be released to do as they bid, including the stirring of other's in its wake. The future of Crystal Tokyo, the soul of Chibiusa, the presence of her love, her friendship, she'd save them, thwart the power working over her. She pushed herself to stand determinedly, before her eyes closed and she fell to the floor sprawling and flailing as darkness broke through her vision.

8 8 8 8 8

"…Sailorcosmos? That sailor crystal has been shattered – it may not redeem itself as of yet! It has not made an appearance, save the day Queen Selenity of the Silver Millennium bore her descendent! Not in any form of time thereafter or there before. That power – that Lambda power is not allowed to live alongside Sailorchaos freely as it does! The bearer – she has shattered the taboo, with not a price yet set for such crime! Breached the walls, the Cosmos has endangered its own – this cannot be forgiven!"

8 8 8 8 8

"_Mamoru – "_ Corruption. The voice was flogged, overridden; the serenity feinting so as to disable its opponent's fragility. _"I evaded death for you, equivocated temptation; now you shall do the same, my Mamo-chan."_ Followed by, _"Please… please my Mamo-chan… _remember _me."_ What was there to remember? Mamoru shoved himself away from the paper-logged desk before him, placing a hand to his temple wearily.

"_I can save your memories, for I carry them with your future, something Sailormoon cannot do."_ Furthermore, how had this senshi known of the relationship since formed between himself and the senshi of the moon? Did this being also demand an irreproachable price as the princess of his dreams? Suddenly, Mamoru's eyes widened, before he fell limp, straining to stay upright, palms plastered against the framework of his desk.

8 8 8 8 8

"What of that strange senshi who appeared last week? She attacked Sere-chan – she must be dangerous. Do you think she works alongside the Dark Kingdom?" Makoto prompted, raising an eyebrow to aid the effectiveness of the inquiry as she shuffled awkwardly about the SailorV game. "I mean, Sere hasn't showed up for school in a few weeks. And that 'Sailorcosmos' prompted ownership over Tuxedo Kamen – that can't be right!" She bit unconsciously into the softness of her lower lip, though not enough to draw blood.

Minako leaned against the game casually, vaguely aware of the controls and avoiding them seamlessly, "But she saved Sere-chan, Mako-chan! How could she be an enemy?" She shaded her eyes with a hand as the dying rays of sun beat through the glass to present an assault against all those fighting with it. Minako pursed her lips momentarily, before, "Besides, there's nothing set in stone for the future of Sere-chan and Tuxedo Kamen." Forced to lower her voice due to the sudden onslaught of civilians, she gracefully let herself fall from the top of the videogame.

"If I may be so rude to interrupt, Mina-chan," Artemis whispered, allowing his eyes leverage to go as they willed and spy on those who may notice his unnatural talent of speech. He slouched low over Ami's shoulder, having an irrational fear of any save the calmest of senshi, "Why is it that you do not ask the late queen herself, Queen Selenity of the Silver Millennium? We need only to visit the Moon Kingdom in its ruins."

8 8 8 8 8

Sailorcosmos awoke dazedly, lying flat across the plains of a dust-like, glowing surface. Above her, blinking gloriously as though in welcome, basking in the sheet of night sky, wrapped as though a new born babe, the stars shone endlessly. That glory, that peace, that silence in itself should have been worth fighting for, yet it did little to warm the frigidness of her heart, did little to calm the rising monsters of nerves – did not to claim _her_ Mamoru as _her_ own. She rose to allow her eyes access to wander over the ruins bade to the land over which she stood.

Distinctly, she could recall the remains of the Roman Empire, and this resembled it to a higher degree. Columns lay scattered and broken over the footing, years had buried the great beauty of architecture, and pieces of building were half-way toward the center of the land. The deep navies of sky allowed little light, though Sailorcosmos found reason to smile inwardly, "The remains of the Silver Millennium, and the fall of an empire. Serenity was not meant to rewrite this frame; this past has remained the same. How will Sailormoon have gained powers, I wonder? This Endymion has remained the same, as well. But the future, that lies in jeopardy, great jeopardy."

There was a stirring of the sands about her, and she turned calmly to find a something making vain attempts to stand. "Sailormoon." Sailorcosmos breathed hesitantly as the senshi shook to stand staring about wide eyed as she clutched at her palms with her gloved fingers. Sailormoon began to shiver instinctively within the excuse of her sailor suit. "Can you walk?" Sailorcosmos prompted breaking the chilling silence as she approached.

The younger senshi whirled about on one heel, wide eyed, tears streaming down either cheek as she held her shoulders. She looked as though collapsing would have been a safer suggestion, though she nodded slowly, waiting patiently as Sailorcosmos approached, calm and tranquil. "A-are you an enemy, or are you the princess?" Sailormoon managed to squeak following the other with little more than a drop of hesitance.

Once more, Sailorcosmos visibly smiled, "At this point in time, I am not your true enemy – but rest your allies elsewhere, for soon I will become one, though you may not know it at the time. At the moment, you may confide in me, though that will probably not be… the same tomorrow." Her image flickered momentarily before she had finished, though she gritted her teeth, concentrated, and reinstated herself once more, "I am in a very small sense the Moon Princess, but in that same very small sense you are the Moon Princess – or so I believe. Does that make sense?"

"No." Sailormoon giggled lightly, but stepped lightly to the side, in what she assumed was stealth, not that it was not noted. An uncanny silence ensued, in which both were overly aware of the lack of moonlight shed over them. "W-where are we anyway, Sailorcosmos?" She prompted slowly, tracing every line of her boot with an eye, making her appearance show conscious of the height the other had against herself.

"We are on the moon, walking in the remains of the Silver Millennium." Sailorcosmos responded coolly as they passed yet another broken ivory arch, "We are currently in the Mare Serenitatis, or the Sea of Serenity. Centuries ago, the Dark Kingdom attacked the moon, and succeeded in defeating it. It will rise again though – on earth, it shall be called Crystal Tokyo. Though I am not sure why we are here, if it is not a meeting with the late Queen Selenity herself. History certainly has a way of twisting itself, no?"

8 8 8 8 8

Stars. A many billion of stars, all twinkling merrily as they had when Usagi had been ripped from her former life and thrown into this strange past – they sent torment to her instead of reprieve. Her breathing became strained as the first ruin of coliseum came to eye: the moon, the Silver Millennium, the Moon Princess, the Phantom Silver Crystal, _Endymion_. And – footsteps? Usagi glanced over her shoulder to see a figure approaching her slowly, as if with caution, cloaked in… black.

Momentarily, Usagi considered running, though she knew it to be a futile pastime. If hearts could shatter, hers had, as the figure drew closer and it became apparent that it was Tuxedo Kamen. She swallowed, hard, against the bile rising through her throat, as she curled to look as insignificant as possible – though she knew he had seen her prior. "Who are you?" Her chest contracted and she fought bitterly to keep the tears hidden beneath eyelashes. A dagger had twisted itself into her heart, robbing her of thought and sending sudden uproots of emotion through her.

"I – I – I…" She shook her head as her shoulders began to rake her body with silent sobs, and she questioned herself once more: what _would_ denial do? Usagi breathed slowly, squeezing her eyes shut before daring to look Tuxedo Kamen in the face. "I'm Tsukino Usagi; you are Mam – Tuxedo Kamen. We're on the moon right now…" She dragged off, and managed to push herself upward, but could not bring herself to meet the warm blue of his eyes, and instead studied the white sand-like substance now locked within her school shoes.

As to be expected, he didn't seem particularly surprised by the news and instead questioned her, "Have we met before? You seem – overly familiar. And quite a deal more calm about being on the moon than is naturally right." Tuxedo Kamen began to walk, expecting Usagi to follow, and quite right in the assumption, for she almost immediately was at his side, matching his pace with her own. "Being on the moon – and managing to breathe – is something people tend to fear."

"I – well… it's not something particularly new to me. I've been here before – you've been here before." She gulped as the words escaped her lips, and she abruptly turned her head to the side in order to avoid any sight of him. It was dream like – picturesque even – that he had not had any recollection of her, it seemed as though it were not happening. The feeling numbed her slowly, and froze her, until the sound of her feet against the surface of the moon came in wisps, overshadowed, and over dead air. "W – What do you think of Sailormoon?"

Silence was her answer, though she dared not look to the side, satisfied in the steady movement of feet. "Is that really a question to ask a stranger?" Tuxedo Kamen responded, Usagi ringing her wrists feebly as her face flushed, though she bit her lower lip to stop the sob welling through her throat. "Though I think she can be an irrational, immature girl who's allowed power to overcome common sense. There's something strange about her…" She couldn't help but exhale with an air of glee, though she knew if they had been sent to the moon to entertain Queen Selenity the momentary ecstasy would die – hard.

* * *

I know a lot happens in succession (this chapter was pretty jumpy), but unless you want this dragged out over approximately 70 chapters, this is how it's going to go. I realized after I posted chapter 4 that I should have said: Sailorcosmos is not _exactly_ Usagi, she is in some sense – so is Sere, in some sense, a totally different sense, but a sense nonetheless. I was going to make the chapter longer, but I ran out of time - two huge projects this week in real life. 


	6. Usagi in Confusion!

**Author's Note: **

I had a giant inspiration hit! It'll take a few chapters to get to it though… This takes place **directly**after the first chapter, no break between scenes whatsoever. By the by, 'Sailormoon' refers to Sere, Sailormoon (no '') refers to Usagi.

Bin82501: I'll start making connections – slowly, I promise! Something to work on, at least! Thanks for the compliment. XP I made a few connections this chapter…

**Disclaimer: **If you cube my yearly earnings, you won't find enough to buy Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. If you look at Toei/Kodansha/Naoko Takeuchi, you'll notice the wads of cash… hint hint nudge nudge.

* * *

"What brought up a question of the sort, anyway…Tsukino-san?" Usagi's eyes widened and she swallowed a brief sob, cradling her hands to her chest, and bowing her head still more. No; she'd silently pry away at 'Sailormoons' loose grasp, slowly defeat the recreated fate she was no longer a part of, and neatly fit herself back in it. "Tsukino-san? Weak atmosphere getting to you? Perhaps the moon really isn't your forte? …Tsukino-san?" The first tear withered through the tight restraint she'd managed to maintain as she fought the other's back to little avail, though she managed to keep her feet beneath her, she could do little with the sudden shivering taking control over the rest of her, however.

It stung, she'd admit that, and the lack of idea she had to go about doing what she intended aided the insistent sting and added a chilling side of slash. Usagi whispered mournfully, allowing her hands to grow to fists, flesh white unconsciously, "No… call me odango atama… call me Usako… just like you always do. Just – Stop. Please stop." She would have grabbed at his wrist, but deafly refused the pain, and bit into her lip instead, halting herself and waiting for his response. Her voice had gradually grown until it was audible, and it became quite obvious that he had heard her last comment. Several steps later, Tuxedo Kamen had halted, though he didn't turn to look at her.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" A shrill, gay voice cried out loudly before the form of 'Sailormoon' came into view as she stopped several feet short of Tuxedo Kamen, blue eyes widening lightly. She raised a gloved hand and pointed shockingly toward the footing beneath Usagi's feet, not seeming to take in the other's appearance save her shoes and the ground beneath them. "W-What is that? It's glowing! Are you a -?" She finally raised her eyes to stare horrifically at Usagi, face contorting in shock, until the other finally looked to the footing. It admitted a blue light, the color of the skies of Earth, no heat, nor sharp coolness; it just held a steady presence.

"Ah… I suppose I shall be forced to leave soon…" Sailorcosmos murmured with a sigh, seeming to ignore the impending danger others thought the frozen Usagi would soon be enveloped in. Her image flickered to a pale glow as Usagi caught hold of her eyes, mirroring the calmness unearthly, and turning to believe the new senshi merely another new character in the changed past. "Just move, you know as well as I what is about to occur… perhaps it won't be what you expect. Just let it happen – you have to _accept._" She said, willing Usagi to move, and smiling lightly to herself as the other obeyed unquestioningly as blue flames leapt over the circle she had stood on moments before.

A sprite figure rose with unmatched elegance, surveying the surroundings with an air of audacity, glancing at each person standing about her coolly. The late figure of Queen Selenity rose until she stood at level with Tuxedo Kamen's eyes, though her stature was not more than the length of his hand. She first looked at Sailormoon, and acknowledged each following, "Sailormoon, Endymion…" She paused lightly, "Sailorcosmos." Once the name was spoken, the senshi dropped to one knee before the image totally faded into the moon's wind. Still a greater hold of words as Queen Selenity glanced at Usagi, eyes tinting lightly as she smiled slowly, "Serenity."

88888

Ah, sweet silence, not a sound to disrupt the tranquility shifting itself against the corners in deep layers, to muffle any power seeking to destroy it. Above her lay the black sky, nothing to taint it with imperfection, it sought no aid to anything save its own flattened surface – something was missing. There was one thing, one brilliantly pure object missing from the shadowed abyss, a power that strayed, and now gave her no connection from the one powerful life source. One object in particular, brighter than the others, though only by a small margin, a staple of that driving force she hunted, strived for; she could not reach it; several objects she felt a bond to, though it had been severed.

Usagi's eyes opened with a jolt, as she stared unseeingly into the scraped sky, slowly coming to the realization that it bore neither stars nor moon. An insistent voice struggled behind her right ear, though she could not find the will to turn from the position she found herself, sprawled over a surface she could neither feel nor see. "She says you are not obeying her orders, Usagi-chan. Please… please follow the rules of the game… please! We'll show you… show you what your recent folly has erupted; the future you now endeavor… I beg of you, change the path you drive!" The blue orb broken off of her brooch hovered before her nose momentarily, before it ran jaggedly out of her arm's reach.

"Wait! How-" Momentarily, Usagi found herself standing in the center of a room, one she did not recognize, arching ceilings of pink crystal. The walls rose, several yards above her own head, to curve into an inverse peak about the top, tittering solidly above her, give off no threat. The room was bare, save the walls and the blue jeweled door feet away from her, yet even as she looked upon it; the door silently acquiesced, creaking in a deliberately slow fashion, inward. She could scarcely see beyond the door, though she could not will herself to deny the guilty curiosity coursing through her.

A man she recognized with a pang entered first, drawing with him a woman she also uncannily, vaguely knew. King Endymion, velvet cloak flying idly, drew what was quite obviously an adult form of Sere to his side by sliding her about with one gloved hand. Usagi could do nothing save watch, though they seemed not distraught by her presence, as though it were not there; smiles burning brightly on either face, Sere's own eyes never leaving the King's. She wore a simple dress, draped casually about her shoulders, cloaking either arm in snow, falling about her ankles, and donning her head a crown – Neo Queen Serenity's crown. "Thank you, my Prince." She murmured dreamily, though did not take her hand from his.

It made her sick, and she convulsed instinctively, had there been a wall in the immediate surroundings, she would have collapsed against the smooth surface. "But of course, my darling Serenity. You must be tired beyond words – I could not comprehend the pain." Sere smiled, though Usagi knitted her eyebrows and tried to make connection, though the sickness rose to bile in her throat at each word. "He is the future, successor, to inherit all, to carry the peace; of course he is worth every effort, every comfort – you are worth every effort, every comfort, my Queen."

To Usagi's horror, Sere leaned toward Endymion, and gently kissed him, and the shivering ensued, tears racing, forming, and racing again. "Anything, love, for our future; every sacrifice shall be made, for the future of Crystal Tokyo, and the Moon Prince." Usagi felt a sudden rushing by her ears, and she was brought to her knees, as the vision of Sere and Endymion swirled in among their surroundings to stop in the setting she had been in minutes before. Though now, a red crystal floated above her, yet she could make no grab for it, could only be drunk of the presence of the Rei she knew – for that was surely the symbol, surely the personality it emitted.

"Usagi-chan, please… please fix this wrong, please accept – things are not as they seem, please Usagi-chan… please! Only then can we… can we… can we… can we…" The voice began to repeat itself senselessly, until finally it stopped, and a sign rode over the rising wind, yet still Usagi was paralyzed, lying on her back as she had been before. "Please Usagi-chan, please…" There was a small sensation over her hand, though then Usagi found the scene changed again, until she lay in her bedroom, staring lifelessly at the shelf stationed at the foot of her bed.

She couldn't understand, and instead of passing if off as a vivid dream with little meaning, only longing, analyzed the beginning, the charisma form of Queen Selenity. She'd identified Sailormoon, Endymion even, who, had this not been a figment of little purpose, would revel in the memories of the past. Then the Queen had acknowledged… Sailorcosmos. That lying, conniving being! Usagi was not Sailorcosmos, that senshi was another, visible only within the reconstructed time frame! Usagi had no power, no claim to a purpose – no way to fight the evil taking away everything that had once filled her soul. However, if she no longer had a Sailor Crystal… even a Star Seed… How? How was she here, how had she experienced the lives of the senshi, known their identities, remembered her own past?

And then the words attacked her, pressed an ongoing assault, 'Serenity', the Queen had referred to Usagi as 'Serenity'; referred to Tuxedo Kamen as 'Endymion'. How could the future shown to her by the orbs of her brooch have shown her the future if it were not an option for the continuation of the Silver Millennium? Had that past still rung true – was she still Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium?

88888

Usagi had, at some point in her vain pondering, drifted to a sleep, and awoke to a bright light standing before her, as she hurried to sit erectly on her bed, eyes wide, "Do not confuse yourself, child. Accept. You're Sailor Crystal – it sleeps, unburdened, yet unprotected. Awaken it, unleash it, and allow the light into the galaxy once more." Sailorcosmos drew a hand as a sword appeared to her outstretched palm, brilliant, yet the light shone too brightly to distinguish one feature from another. She brought it swiftly down to Usagi's eye level, before slashing two slits parallel to her eyes – and drew no blood, "Understand, Moon Princess."

88888

She awoke the next morning without a drop of memory including any thought of the day – or night – before, though that was solely her choice, one she strongly refused to remember making. The markings of the sword blade had not broken the skin, aiding the strict defiance Usagi had thrown upon herself and the invisible mask she bore over her face. She did little more than straighten the shirt, sleeves, and skirt of her school uniform she still wore from the night past, touched her odango briefly, grabbed at her school bag, and marched purposefully through the door.

88888

"A – Ah… Tsukino-san?" Ami stuttered, dropping her eyes to search the cement vainly, fits white against the leather-bond of the book she carried about her knees, arms slacking. The sky above threatened, low rumbles emitting from the dark grey abyss as sudden shocks of lightening scattered the clouds in its wake. To Usagi's elated surprise, she'd stepped out of the house to find Ami waiting, tottering lightly over the heels of her shoes, overly quiet, though her presence was enough to raise the smile the other had hidden. "I – I know that y-you have… some academic problems… y-your old schools' standards w-weren't so high – I-I mean, it was a good school, o-of course, respectable a-and all…" Ami noticeably bit her lip and shook her head with disdain.

"Yes, Am – Mizuno-san?" The happy bubble had slowly shrunk at the frightfulness the other exposed; Usagi attempting to look innocent of any formidability, degrading herself considerably. She didn't bother with the mentioning of a different school, she could only assume it was another clever ploy whatever had changed the past had done. "You needn't worry about offending me, really! I'm not about to bite, either, honest." At this point, they had passed the arcade, Usagi watching Ami's eyes flash with a sudden brilliance or suspense toward the window. Just as suddenly it struck her; the other senshi hadn't gone to the mo - she angrily stopped herself at the sudden insolence she displayed to her own order, and frowned in self-disgust.

"Well… I – I… maybe it would help if I… t-tutored you, Tsukino-san? I mean… unless y-you… Mina – ah – Aino-san suggested it." Rose dusted her cheekbones, and Ami turned slightly in embarrassment, though her terror still underplayed her motions, fright sticking at her eyes. She stuttered around it, fists growing still whiter against the book's spine as the first rain drop fell placidly, causing her vivid hair to become plastered to her pale face. "I'm just being rude; j-just forget it, T-Tsukino-san. It's just d-degrading and i-inexcusable."

Usagi had already began to smile elatedly as she hopped from one foot to the other eagerly, "Oh, no, Mizuno-san! I think your idea is wonderful! Please reconsider…?" She clapped her hands together to emphasize her happiness, eyes pleading as she swung her school bag about her forearm. "Please, please thank Aino-san for me! I haven't seen her in – " Usagi bit her lip and flinched lightly in disgust, "Ah, nevermind… I just see her around occasionally… I hardly know her… So, is the study a yeah or nay?" She distinctly saw the top of Juuban Junior High and turned to Ami as she walked.

"You don't find it d-degrading, Tsukino-s-san?" She quipped in reply, apparently ignoring the result of the topic of Minako, though still terrified at the prospect she'd ensued at walking to school with Usagi. "I – I mean, that would be great. D-do you, by chance, know Hino Rei? S-She's a priestess, very pretty; at the Hikawa Shrine… n-near the bus stations – she doesn't come to Juuban?" The rain now raged as though horrified at the thought of Usagi having that drop of happiness in the endless sea of despair 'something' had dried.

"I've seen the place – are we meeting there?" Usagi became vaguely aware of the lack of students throughout the courtyard, the brushed it off as she realized the time – and the weather. She opened the door before Ami, and allowed her entry before regaining her spot to the other's right, happiness still clouding her vision and overcoming the dull pound of rain on the windowsills. She added just as suddenly, "Along with Aino-san, Hino-san, and Kino-san?" She regretted the words as fear flooded Ami once more, unaware of the sudden stiffness in her arms and legs so clearly visible.

"Ah – yes, if you wouldn't mind, Tsukino-san." They both paused to see the room bare save one student, drifting in and out of her own awareness, hands clasped before her, calves crossed beneath her. Sere's shoulders were hunched over, her mouth slightly open, her eyes half-closed, muttering something over and over, not audible enough to distinguish words. She tottered back and forth in her seat slightly, Ami immediately abandoning Usagi to run over to the other's side. "Sere-chan? Are you okay? S – Sere-chan?"

Suddenly, Sere opened her eyes wide and stared at Ami for several blank moments before a smile broke the revere, "Hello, Ami-chan!" She squealed happily, hugging her reflexively, though she then saw Usagi leaning against the wall to the left of the door, and screamed out in horror, pointing unseeingly toward the other with her mouth wide open. Sere froze in place, making no sound, though her arm shook slightly; Usagi didn't say a word, though she caught the other's gaze before lowering her eyelashes to avoid the sight. Ami did little more than glance between the two confusedly, the lashing of the rain growing louder still as flashes of lightening danced through the glass.

"Yes?" Usagi murmured our, not lifting her eyes, and unsure as to how to address her, firstly unaware of her surname, secondly, doubting 'Sailormoon' would do little more than increase the sudden bought of hysteria. She gently hugged herself, and stared longingly through the door, her sudden ecstasy washed away amongst the depression; she hoped to see Haruna, though the sight of blank hallways was slightly more appealing than the classroom. "It is rather impolite to scream and point out to someone you do no know…" She feigned ignorance to her identity, and smiled lighty, _Serenity._

"I-I-I-it's y-y-y-you! Y-you! You! You!" Sere seemed to catch at her breath vainly, still pointing and stuttering, Ami blinking slowly as she attempted to make sense of anything, afraid to speak as Sere sent a wild outburst toward Usagi. She looked to be angry, face painted crimson, though at the same time, her eyes squinted and tears pooled at the bottom of her lashes, "Why are you here, witch? Answer me! You know bloody well that that foolish Queen hasn't a clue, don't you? You couldn't possibly be the – "

"Tsukino-san, Mizuno-san," Haruna paused momentarily, "T-Tsukino-san." Usagi cast a confused look across the room, though she was contented with the outcome, and presented it so. Though she then noticed the thin, iridescent cuts parallel to Sere's eyes and the faint red accompanying it.

88888

"Codename wa Sailorv!" Usagi's face lightened considerably as she scanned Rei's bookshelves, reflexively aware of every volume. She paused suddenly, and let an index finger slide down the spine, carefully rereading the katakana intricately spelled out, "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor_cosmos_?" Usagi carefully picked a new addition of '_Nakayoshi_"' from its studious pile, already opened as Usagi flipped open against her thumb in order to keep Rei's spot. It stood out before her, the kanji stretching elegantly against the top of the page followed by the katakana; she traced out each character as she stared at the splash page.

Rei and Makoto were smiling happily at the top hand of the corner beneath the enlarged title, both holding something that greatly resembled chocolate. Usagi herself was in the center, staring eternally into her real renditions self, a cake borne to her hands as she laughed. Ami was, respectfully, holding an open book, smiling as Minako wrapped an arm about her shoulders, cheek to cheek, grinning, a spring of mistletoe in her hand. The bottom left hand corner, spangled just as neatly as the title, said Act 11: Endymion, though there was not an author's name. Nor was Sere in the picture.

Usagi's face contorted as she threw the magazine several feet away from her, backing up several paces in horror. It had fallen open against the spine on the page Rei had previously been reading; even as Usagi backed away she could see the elegantly drawn pictures of herself, the Sword of the Phantom Silver Crystal etched her hand, Mamoru near her on the same page. Usagi glanced again, to the next frame, as the Usagi in the manga kissed Mamoru, before stabbing herself mercilessly with the sword, 'Sailormoon' standing directly behind her.

She glanced back toward the bookshelves, the single volume lying placidly inline with Sailorv had disappeared, and just as suddenly _Nakayoshi_ began to shift, until the version of Usagi was replaced with that of 'Sailormoon'. Usagi shook the thought out of her head, though she could not stop the racing of her heart, nor the goose bumps that had risen over her arms. She was shaken from this small reprieve, however, as the four senshi burst out of the room they'd occupied previously (having stated Usagi would join them momentarily). "A-Ah… Tsukino-san… something's come up, we need you to leave… Now." Makoto said in a rush.

* * *

I was planning on doing a totally wacky ending to this chapter… then I thought that that part could wait a few more chapters… How many times have you seen the word 'please' in a chapter? In a page? Surely not this many times… Sorry for the lateness, by the way, piles of (coincidently) English homework… And in case you weren't aware, Nakayoshi was the magazine Sailormoon was serialized in. 


	7. Death of a Sailor Soldier!

**Authors Note:** One more chapter to this season, then finally 'R', which is planned out to perfection – I can hardly wait! That's when things get even more confusing – I'll try to make things clear. This chapter is confusing in itself… but it brings around a short-lived return of Haruka (none of the others until R…)! The Sailormoon manga time line is incredibly confusing, so please forgive me when I say I used the anime one (which can in fact total out to 4 years by summers)! Therefore, the manga starts in 1992, and the Stars arc ends in 1994.

Underline indicates mental speech.

**Disclaimer:** For Christmas this year, Santa brought me a nice license to… absolutely nothing. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei still own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon… I know that might come as a surprise. ;)

* * *

"_Mamoru-sa…"_ The voice grew yet more distant, strained, broken – the strongest emotion, cracked and scared, hidden by a veil of reassurance. He found it disturbing, so cold, unsure, and willing to smile despite the impending fate. Mamoru realized with a pang that the inevitable was not fate; it was the cruel hand of death, and the willingness to accept it. The readiness to die; to watch death unfold, to aid death… It disgusted him, yet he trusted it, proud of its existence, thankful.

He shook his head thoughtfully, glancing from the particular spot of counter to Motoki, unaware of his lack of audience save the flickering, low-class lights of the Crown Arcade and the flies accompanying them. Mamoru glanced passively at the calendar set lazily against the counter: November 1996. "You must consider the quality of Jade; it can be quite… unreliable." He whirled around to find a man slightly older than himself, silver hair swept back over his shoulders, two seats away, smirking in his general direction, eyes shifting lightly from Mamoru to Motoki. "You would be wise to take heed, Mamoru-san; though you probably already know of Jade's poor quality..."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow before smiling lightly himself, before he spited the other, "I do, though I also know that Kunzite pales in comparison." Queen Selenity had taken enough pity to grant him memories – or were they thoughts? – Of his guardians, and their folly to the Dark Kingdom. The fall of the moon, the silver empire, and the crystal, sleeping chillingly at the edge of impending fate, tipping precariously on another's life. To which senshi was this infinite crystal borne? The Moon Princess –Tsukino Usagi-, Sailormoon, a guardian, or – if the fates had played so cruelly – Sailorcosmos? The Phantom Silver Crystal… _"Mamoru-sa…"_

"Mamoru-sama! Furu-chan! Reika-chan! Ah… Hello…?" He swung around, first to catch initial sight of Reika, already busily watching Motoki, and then Sere, flushing brilliantly as she entered the Crown, swinging wildly as others fluttered out of her reach. Peripheral vision allowed Mamoru to see Kunzite stand, anger flashing over his face, fists clenched, while the others lazily leaned over the counter. "Oh – K-K-Kunzite?" Sere stuttered lightly, and tripped precariously and fell in against a window, eyes widening as she grabbed at her wrist, fumbling slightly as her hands shook with a catch atop her watch.

88888

"Ah, Rei-chan! This is so awkward! I can't possibly run with this thing! Mako-chan, would you please – just while I transform? Oh…" Minako quickly caught sight of Usagi, smiling thickly at her words, raising a shapely eyebrow at the sword the other fidgeted with feverously from hand to hand. "Um… hello, Tsukino-san! We were… role-playing – but I got an emergency call from… my mother! We were… going to see my… my brother in the... the hospital!" She managed, jutting lightly on the balls of her feet, eyes unwavering over the floor.

Usagi smiled cynically, eyes sparkling as she stepped up to Minako, drawing one finger down the blade's flat side, "Minako-chan… No. Sailorvenus, Sailormercury, Sailormars, Sailorjupiter," She ducked her eyes downward, shaking her head to free her eyes from the bangs falling into their depths, "You'll win, I know you will, and then maybe… this Tokyo will fade away! Maybe, maybe you'll come back to me. Maybe Sere-san will just… fly away." She whispered dreamily before silently hugged Minako and turning over her heel and running through the door.

"Wait! Princess!" Makoto cried at the retreating form, wrestling an arm trapped by Ami into her own possession as she struggled forward. The resistance only grew, Ami besieged as she dug her feet beneath her, twisting an ankle stealthily about Rei's foot in order to stabilize herself. "Let me go, Ami-chan! We can't let Tsukino-san get away! She'll… We can't let her destroy Japan! She controls the Dark Kingdom!" Minako grabbed at Makoto's other arm, pulling back just as abruptly until all were in danger of collapsing within the intricate maze Ami had made.

"Do you think that wise?" She whispered quietly, swiftly setting the Sword of the Phantom Silver Crystal to sit in front of the other, its overwhelming menacing beauty. "Do you remember what Queen Selenity told us? The Princess… she awoke the Dark Kingdom. She may be our ruler – even if she doesn't comprehend it – but Sailormoon has the crystal. The Queen wouldn't have killed herself for a progeny of evil, Mako-chan. If she's our downfall, it shall not be a fall in vain. Now, let's go find Sere-chan! Venus Power, Make Up!"

88888

Usagi dug her clenched fists into her thighs as she ran; she bowed her head to the onslaught of moon shine as she mentally cursed herself. She hadn't a clue where she was going, yet continued the trend as the lights of Tokyo slowly flickered in lost life as a response to her every footfall. Your time is waning, Cosmos. Have you yet figured the problem that has been made to cause you to lead the fate you now live? The being had returned to haunt her footsteps and whisper into her ear frigidly, giving her reason to wonder what would happen once the sands of time had run out as predicted. The most questionable statement given was the one repeated – what could have been forgotten throughout her penance as Sailormoon to cause the strands of the future to tangle?

Too many unanswerable inquires… what of _Bishoujo Senshi Sailorcosmos_, so ready to translate upon its own unearthly will? The sudden future, the unchanging past? Sailorcosmos – the very calling of the name? The being that had dismissed her into this tangled mess of spider's web? The forms of a reborn Chaos raking the souls and destroying the bodies of the present senshi? Her mother's fleeting name over the contract to which her name was signed? And finally, what of the disappearing memories, the white moments in the black abyss of thoughts that had shattered after Galaxia's defeat? You have discovered nothing. Will your life live in vain?

"No!" Usagi screamed as she continued her headlong run into instinct, her breath wavering into mist before her, confusing her eyes as the chill grew still more. Her fingers soon grew numb into unfeeling as the sounds of her footfalls became distant and disconnected, her head growing light. "Riddle me this! Riddle me that! You will tell me answers… Is that not implacably clear? I am your pawn, I'm well aware of it – now, why am I here in actuality? Why did you lie, tell me I was not the Moon Princess, and call me Cosmos?"

I do not lie to those who believe me, Cosmos. You are here to retrieve what has been forgotten, to save the senshi of your time. Perhaps I will gain from it, perhaps you are correct in your assumption: you might be my pawn, this may all be an alternate reality. Or do you endeavor to endow faith: you are not Princess of the Moon, you are the Cosmos? Usagi shook her head lightly as though to clear the clouds confusing her vision and thoughts. The air grew still more chilled, a faint buzzing growing increasingly audible and a faint light gently caressing the ground.

"Odango Atama! Move!" Usagi turned slowly, though she was immediately forced to shield her eyes with either forearm, crossed before her face as she quivered. The bumper rocked neatly scant inches from her calf, though she could not bring herself to see more than the wheels as the defining smell of burnt rubber drifted casually through the air. "Damnit! Odango, why didn't you move?" She peered silently upward, unconsciously raising her crossed arms until they rested over the crown of her head. Someone stood just in front of the jarring headlights of the car, silhouette painstakingly outlined, though features where indistinguishable from the night's sky.

"Ha – Ha – Haruka-san! You… you can't be here! You're… you're…" She struggled momentarily as realization became apparent; Tenou Haruka, Sailoruranus, was dead; Hotaru had given voice to the fact weeks before hand. At this point in the Sailor Wars, her appearance was not reconciled, even acknowledged – yet here she stood, easily older than Usagi as though she, too, had walked the lines of time. "Did you… just call me 'Odango Atama'?" The air grew increasingly frigid, pressing silence as Usagi blinked dumbly, instinctively shivering as she waited for a response.

"Of course, I've always called you Odango Atama! Now, why didn't you move? It'll costs thousands of yen to get new tires! Nevermind… you'll just have to pay me back later – I have to get down to the Crown, Michiru caught sight of something in her mirror. Neo Queen Serenity forbid we have to transform, come on!" Haruka grabbed at Usagi's wrist before dragging her further down the road as the chill stealthily grew. "Someone steals the car, and you're dead, Odango! Probably couldn't get far on those tires though… and I've got the keys."

Usagi allowed herself to be pulled, deftly refusing to will her feet before granting wings to her own inquiries, "How are you here? Hotaru said – everyone said – that you are… that Michiru-san is… dead! We're stuck in the past… how did you get here? Isn't it that there can't be two of one person in the same place at the same time?" Any thoughts she had on the mysterious being were abolished, millions of unvoiced options occurring to Usagi, and thousands more doors creaking open in mock slowness. Perhaps she would not have to do another's bidding… perhaps it was possible to pursue and gain her fellow senshi and Mamoru without losing herself to them.

Haruka laughed before breaking into a run, unconsciously aware of the corners she cut as the Crown loomed nearer. "But you did not see me die, Odango! How can you be so certain I am dead at all? Furthermore, who killed me, and when did I 'die'? You say the strangest things… besides; we're not in the past, its 1996, two whole years after the defeat of Galaxia! Do not tell me you are actually from the future? Then you might have to worry about being in the same place at the same time as Usagi-san." She could see the bright lights of the Crown gracing the skies before realizing all of what Haruka had said, what it implied, and finally what was about to occur, judging solely by the presence of the Sword of the Phantom Silver Crystal.

"Wait! Haruka-san! That makes no sense! The senshi… they are about to battle the Dark Kingdom! It can't be 1996; Galaxia can't be gone! The senshi are all 14; we have to be in the past! Queen Nehelenia… she told Hotaru-chan that you, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san were killed by herself when she came to murder Sailorsaturn! This doesn't make any sense!" Usagi ungracefully dug her heels into the sidewalk, forcing Haruka to stop, lest she lose hold over Usagi and fall herself. "You can't fight Queen Metallia! That would ruin everything… If I can't fight, neither can you!"

Haruka turned slowly, eyes widening slightly, allowing the circulation to return throughout Usagi's hand as she dropped either of her own hands to her sides, "Dark Kingdom? Queen Metallia? But you sealed everything in 1992…" Her eyes narrowed until they formed cat-like slits, "Don't poke fun at Chaos, Usagi-san. Queen Nehelenia is long gone, Hotaru-chan hasn't transformed in years, and Michiru, Setsuna-san, and I are certainly not dead. You are most unquestionably going to fight if an enemy is located at the Crown, Odango." A scream painted with millions of colored lights burst behind Haruka in a sudden flash of fury until the better part of the Arcade was engulfed by white flame.

Usagi screamed in response as the streets were filled with tainted blackened smoke until she could no longer draw breath to make any noise whatsoever. She could, however, hear, and she became deafly aware of the same helplessness she'd felt when the inner senshi had been 'taken'. Usagi suddenly found reason to the increasing cold temperature; the Dark Kingdom was rising for its final attack against the senshi. "Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" She found herself almost uncannily afraid as she dropped to her bare knees in a vain search for the Crown, feverishly praying she could find way to stop Sailoruranus. 'Sailormoon' would have to develop her own way to seal Queen Metallia, just as Usagi had, but not alone.

88888

The arrival of the other senshi had offered a small reprieve for Sailormoon, until Makoto was corrupted and Sailorvenus was forced to transform. Now each bore her sailor suit in all its finery, waiting for a response from Kunzite, who himself seemed ambiguous to the fact. They stood in a vague circle, with no defiant outline to distinguish it. Flames snaked themselves around the walls, though Sailormercury made no move to slow their progress. The room was lost in silence, save Motoki's constant cries of helplessness as he hid beneath the counter of the arcade. Mamoru, however, seemed oblivious to all, eyes tracing the floor, never moving save an inch from his chosen square of linoleum.

"Why are you all just standing around here? Move!" Sailormoon staggered lightly over the balls of her feet, fighting with her will not to provoke Kunzite and her curiosity towards the sudden voiced opinion. A figure jumped down in front of her, grabbing at either shoulder until she was immobilized. She would have fallen backward if it were not for the unknown senshi holding her, blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. The senshi bore a sailor suit of blue and gold, though her arms were coated from hand to mid upper arm in a white glove. A transparent orb covered either shoulder, and the white boots over her feet ran to her knee. "And who might you be?"

Sailormars was the first to react, taking a hasty step forward, before recoiling slightly as the senshi turned ominous face toward her. Sailormoon quivered, knees willing to give way beneath her, mind racing to an uncomforting blank. "Are you an enemy?" That was the sole response she managed to obtain, Sailorvenus raising an arm stealthily until the Sword of the Phantom Silver Crystal rested against the senshi's neck. "P-Please don't hurt us! We have to defeat the Dark Kingdom!"

The senshi cast her frigid gaze toward Sailorvenus, "Put the sword down Minako-chan. Don't pretend you can use it." She quietly acquiesced, eyes wide to the use of her civilian name, the new senshi losing her grip over Sailormoon until she collapsed to the floor. "I am Eternal Sailoruranus – as you well know! Now transform properly! And you," she glanced down at the quivering form of Sailormoon, "You're no senshi I've heard of – leave before you get hurt."

"Sailoruranus! Please… they can't transform any more than that! They haven't a clue that you're a senshi! And that… that is Sailormoon." Kunzite smiled amusedly as each senshi turned their backs to him in turn to find Usagi breathlessly leaning against the Sailorv game. Sailoruranus' eyebrows knit lightly, stepping backward several uncounted paces, silence allowing itself to fit neatly through the blackened air. The first burning beam fell with it malicious glory a mere inch before her foot, though it made no sound as the background twisted to form a landscape of pure white.

88888

"_Mamoru-san, you…"_ Brilliantly blue light, reaching to the heavens in its infinite glory, breaking the bonds of reality, riding through the wind, powerful, it was, yet as transparent , and fragile as glass. Sailoruranus had provoked the word to the sentence, no matter its triviality; the words, they were something more important than Kunzite, the Phantom Silver Crystal, finding himself in the Arctic – or so he thought that was the strange land – the sudden appearance of Tsuki – the Moon Princess, everything. He was strongly tempted to collapse in against the snow, allowing the senshi to do as they thought proper.

The possibility was probable until yet another beam of colored flame danced from the bleached sky as though it were rain. The smoke quickly formed the only spot of color against the vivid white, and hid the senshi from view, save Sailorvenus and Kunzite. He watched carefully, making no move, as Kunzite grabbed at Sailorvenus' wrist, surprised, she gave little immediate struggle. He managed to loosen her hold over the hilt of the Sword, and twisted her hand backward until she let go. Kunzite twisted her arm behind her back as she visibly flinched before pressing the flat side of the Sword to her throat.

A blur of colored movement broke the mass of shadowed smoke, even as another beam fell to the ground, shattering to send a thousand fiery masses to burn the feet and scar the skin. The hazed shapes took forms until Mamoru could see Sailormoon, Tsukin – the Moon Princess, and 'Sailoruranus', all attempting to reach Sailorvenus. A sudden swirl of dark energy erupted as the three senshi, the Princess, Kunzite, and Mamoru himself, disappeared.

88888

The world of white melted, glazed over Usagi's eyes, to reveal stones, cobbled equitably over the floor and along the walls. Shadows danced, though there was little to give them life or will, save the occasional flickering candle, flame only the size of a fingertip dipped in gold. The air was dead, even as the wind whistled through the open arches decorating the walls; it drew nothing of the living, and could not shift what was gone. The curious attribute was the lack of life – not even settled dust found homage, as though someone had taken great pains to insure the cold atmosphere – daily.

Her mind was slowly failing her, almost as though the grim atmosphere was seeping through her skull. It was strange, she'd been in the exact situation, yet this time she had no control over the conclusion, no control over the Swords blade meeting Sere's flesh. Perhaps nothing would happen, without any confusion involving Endymion becoming corrupted by the Dark Kingdom. Queen Metallia had yet to come – who would cast her shadow, grant her breath of life… what about the Phantom Silver Crystal?

A light gasp sounded behind Usagi as she whirled around, eyes flickering to find Kunzite leaning over Sailormoon, Venus sprawled over her front several feet behind him. "Pretty little crystal, isn't it? Funny such an insignificant thing should cause so much… damage." His voice had risen as he spoke, suddenly grabbing at a thin, golden chain, omitting light even as the night sky bore down onto it, strangled lifelessly over Sailormoon's collar bone. He clutched it, before the chain fell silently apart, reveling the Phantom Silver Crystal lying over his palm as Sailormoon dissolved into Sere. With a sudden pang of realization, Usagi gasped at the fact that all of the crystal now lay in the hands of the Dark Kingdom: Mamoru would not have absorbed a speck of it.

A flash of rich golden light erupted somewhere to Usagi's left, crouched dutifully in a corner, followed shortly by a, "Space Turbulence!" A great amount of the energy merely wavered, before evaporating, as though it were steam, into the ceiling. The bricks glowed lightly, before blackening, shadowing, spreading as the better half of the room was enveloped in darkness; Kunzite began to laugh. The rest of the room dutifully sparkled into life in response, as Sailorcosmos emerged, turning to Sailoruranus and slapping her roughly across the face.

"Fool! You have awakened Queen Metallia – " The floor shuddered as raindrops of black collapsed to the ground, forming a mound of rising darkness. The shadow erupted in its entirety, throwing out bands of black, slowly retracting backwards before another onslaught would occur. Sailorvenus made no sign of movement, much less acknowledgement, Uranus' face paled, and Sere was hanging wildly to Kunzite's arm, attempting vainly to snatch the Crystal. Sailorcosmos looked thoroughly disgusted, though sidestepped until she stood in front of Uranus, "Don't dare move." She snapped in an audible whisper without as much as a twitch of movement.

Usagi hadn't the slightest idea of what to do, casting quick glances until a bright rush of silver caught her eye. The Sword of the Phantom Silver Crystal lay alongside… Mamoru – apparently oblivious to anything occurring throughout the… room. Her hand began to spin, though she silently began crawling along the wall towards the opposite corner in which Mamoru sat, having slumped down as soon as the room came into view. She succeeded with little stealth due to her school uniform before a collective gasp sounded, followed by a loud crash, forcing Usagi to spin her head around to the blackened area.

Queen Metallia had managed to seize the Phantom Silver Crystal from Kunzite's outstretched hand, the glittering light extinguishing. The only small serenity allowing Usagi to stay calm was the memory of the exact event years prior, save the detail that Mamoru had not become the Dark Queen's slave. She felt a small pang throughout her body at the thought, though shoved it aside, attempting in a nearly futile attempt to wrap her fingers around the hilt. The laughter of Kunzite and Queen Metallia bore down on her, and suddenly she could hear Sailormoon's voice, "She's egging it on! It's following her movement!"

She could distantly hear footsteps, and suddenly there was a red boot over the Sword, forcing the hilt to become stationed down in turn. An abrupt footstep ensued, but ended almost immediately, "I knew it! You did awaken Queen Metallia! You are connected to Sailorcosmos! Even if you are the Moon Princess… if I kill you this will all go away!" Usagi's eyes widened as Sere cried hysterically, first glancing toward Sailoruranus, who seemed not to notice any development whatsoever, and then Mamoru, staring inattentively at the floor. "All I have to do is kill you with this Sword!"

"Mamo-chan!" She attempted to gain some attention frantically, even if it was futile to imagine him knowing her, for the slightest of moments. There was no response, and she quickly turned her gaze to Sere, still setting her weight over her palms and knees. A flick of the Sword caught her eye as she attempted to roll as a sudden sharp pain dug into her side. Sere had actually done it – she could feel hot blood rush over her stomach, already there were shimmering rivers of crimson running down her arm. "Mamo… chan?"

Usagi continued to stare blankly at her hands, mouth open in surprise, vision blurring to black at the edges, distantly aware of the battle establishing itself to the side. "Mamo-chan…" Suddenly she couldn't feel her arm anymore, tears reveling the trails of crimson. She could see strange things cover her arms; first, little ashen jewels set between each of her fingers… then she could see nothing but white, as though her hand had been gloved… and finally a little golden bracelet, looking to be made of golden hued pearls hanging loosely over her wrist. She couldn't think… "Endymion…?"

"Endymion!" Usagi's face lit momentarily, even as her voice grew weak, as Mamoru finally turned to face her, no recognition illuminating his features. Her blue eyes flickered lightly as she managed to crawl the foot or so that remained between them, bringing her face up until it was level with his, laying sidelong over her calves and pushing herself up by her bloodied hands. She searched his eyes momentarily, willing herself to maintain an inch between her own nose and his. Usagi grinned madly, eyes sparkling dimly, before toppling over completely, "No… he is… Mamo-chan…" She suddenly couldn't see anything but darkness, and couldn't will herself to move, "He… is… Mamo-chan."

* * *

The chapter was not meant to be exiting… and it definitely succeeded in that. I'm perfectly aware I said Usagi was not princess of the moon – and I meant it. The infamous laws of Sailormoon are at play here: if there is any confusion what so ever, the senshi will always be given time to figure out what is going on before an attack against them occurs. 


End file.
